When Two Forces Meet 2 The New World
by Arius Strider
Summary: Twenty YEars later, The world of Spira Joins the world of Earth(FFVII) Sephiroth may be gone, but Reeve has controle of the world, and maybe soon the New World. Will his actions cause the destruction of humanity? R&R, Chapter 7 up. ENJOY.
1. Default Chapter

****

When Two Forces Meet 2 The New World

[A/N] Hello everyone, and welcome to the second installment of When Two Forces Meet. This story was not supposed to be written yet, so as I may take a break from writing, but I could not wait any longer. Going to work every day I write so much all the time and already up to Chapter three I decided that I will start to type it out. So I did. This story should be updated as soon as soon I can, or as soon as I type up the other chapters. I hope that you enjoy this story. It will have many great things added to this one that the first did not have. Read and enjoy. [/A:N}

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything that has to do with Final Fantasy. Squaresoft owns all names that belong to them, except of course those that are not found in FF games. They as well as the story are mine.

Summery: Twenty years later, and you would think that the world lives happier after Sephiroth's moment of power. Many lives have been lost, but many have took their place. Except now, the world is once again split from the great powers of Sephiroth and the world of Spira joins that of Earth. But with Sephiroth not around, what troubles are finding their way to this New World?


	2. Chapter 1 20 Years Later

****

Chapter 1: 20 Years Ago

It was a horrible time again for the people on planet earth. Twenty three years ago Sephiroth summoned Meteor with no regards to the lives that would be lost. It took the hearts and souls of eight people to stop Sephiroth and Meteor, but three years later he came out of hiding. This time with a new agenda. Merging the great summon gods to open a door in time, a special dimension where for centuries a humanoid being was asleep. His name was Anubis.

Sephiroth brought him back and granted him much power. It took many to fight them both, but it only took one person to kill Anubis and one to take out Sephiroth. Aeris, pure hearted and a smile like none other was killed twenty three years ago but was later returned three years later to aid everyone in the fight. Now once again she is gone, sacrificing her last bit of strength as told and enclosed Anubis in a huge crystal made up of pure Lifestream. Her actions were great and the whole world deserves to know about that loving angel.

Then there was Sephiroth. His head is a mysterious to everyone. The arrow just came out of no where and hit him right in the throat. He had a look of sadness and fear in his eyes. He fell back and down the cliff, where life stream had resided for millions of years. He had a his hand stretched out, as if trying to reach for something. The light ahead to take him to the other side... the power he felt draining from his body... or of the girl that had the power to turn his cold heart into a warm one? Pumping with not just strength but love. She granted him a power that was stronger then any force in the world.

Though not even love was strong enough to break his habits and quest for more power. It only seemed to feed it more. Because of that, death came for him. And after it was over; everyone still could not believe the out come. They were quiet. The only sound was the screaming and crying of Jassi. Sister to Cloud, and the one who had such great love for the man that sought power, Sephiroth. As it came clear to everyone that it was over they climbed to the top of the clif to where Jassi was. She was kneeling down crying, her tears falling over the edge and down into the life stream.

Vincent spoke for everyone as he talked Jassi into coming with them. She agreed after a while and they set out to the top of the crater. Upon reaching the top they all looked around. The sun was shining bright and even for where they were it was rather warm. Oddly enough even in the shadow cast down from Cid's airship. 

Quietly they trudged through the snow towards the long extended rope ladder. Inside the airship Cid took over the controls and flew over to Cosmo Canyon. Not even along the way was anything said. The talking really didn't begin until they reached their destination.

"Hello kind sir," Vincent said upon entering the mountain village. "Could you point out the home of a long friend of ours, Nanaki?" The man nodded as he turned around and extended his arm to the tip of the mountain. It seemed to be that even with all the time that had past Nanaki was still living at the same place. For reasons of remembering his dear old grandfather of course. Everyone walked the familiar path to the top of the mountain, climbing a rope just to get to the front door of the house. Of course the door was un-locked and open. It has been that for years, always welcoming everyone. They walked in, squeezing together into the small room.

"Hey, Nanaki!" Shouted Tifa. "You home?" It was soundless, but then movement was perceived. Soon after Nanaki came walking out. "Oh my..." He stopped suddenly seeing no other place to walk. "It has gotten rather crowded in here." A small smile began to form on Jassi as soon as Nanaki walked out. "What brings on this unexpected visit... from the lot of yous?" Jassi's smile disappeared fast and she began to cry, no longer able to stick around for what's to be said. She left, leaving everyone alone. "Oh my. What is wrong with Jassi?" "Her...," Tifa trailed off not knowing how to word her sentence. "...well lover was killed some hour ago."

Nanaki lowered his head for a brief moment and spoke. "That is sad to hear. My heart now aches for her lose. I am sure he has gone to another, better place. Please, tell me his name and I shall travel to the land of the ancients and pray for his soul to journey safely through life stream." Nanaki raised his head and set his gaze on Tifa, but her head was facing away. "What is the matter? The name... please?" "Sephiroth..." Spoke Xu spoke softly. Nanaki's reaction was expected. His one good eye opened wide and the fire on the tip of his tail became bigger, brighter all of a sudden. He was simply shocked and left dumbfounded. "...He... he's head??" That was all he could get out at the moment.

Vincent once again took it upon himself to speak for the group. "Yes. He was killed just a little bit ago. An arrow was sent flying and hit him in the throat. The force sent him falling back over the cliff, his arm extended, reaching for something, or someone. Anubis as well was killed. Of course that was all thanks to Aeris. May her soul now rest in peace once again. After tge batter was... well for lack of better words, oddly won; we talked Jassi into coming with us. We used Cid's airship and came here." Vincent grew silent and Nanaki took floor. 

"I see...," He trailed off momentarily. "Allot has happened. Allot that I have never knew till now. I never expected him to ever come back just three years later. Though for what you said all happened, then grateful am I to you all for what you'ves had done. I am even grateful for this visit. So tell me, all of you, what are you going to be doing now?" They all sat around each told Nanaki what they might have planned for their lives. Hours have gone by and none have ever thought Jassi would leave the village. She did, and traveled north to her childhood home, Nibelheim. Once there she walked in with tear-filled eyes and a broken heart. She walked further north and soon stopped, over looking the huge hole in the ground where once ago there used to rest a huge old mansion. That was where her last great memories with Sephiroth were. 

She cried more and then mustered up enough strength she had to leave the sight before her. She walked back south into the village and dug into her pockets finding just one hundred and fifty gil. Hoping she had m ore she took what she had and haggled as much as she could with one of te old men that own Golden Chocobos. It took a while, but she was able to talk one of the old men into longing her a Golden Chocobo for all the gil she had and a few of her materia. 

She waited no time in leaving the village, her old memories once again behind. The chocobo was fast and she was grateful for its speed. The faster she could get away from her haunting memories the sooner she will be able to recover. The Chocobo headed north east, to the once home of Sephiroth. Her new home. Her tears were slowing up and dried on her cheeks. Jassi leaned forward, resting her head on the soft golden feathers and fell asleep as it took her home.

**********

[One Year Later; Nineteen years ago]

She hurried in much pain as the golden chocobo ran it's fastest to shore. Trying to make sure not to make it a rough ride. It only took a few minutes, but they were painful minutes that felt like hours. Then suddenly the chocobos feathers grew wet as much water came out from between the girls legs. The sharp pains were starting to grow closer together and as they made it to shore they had no idea that they were being followed. Up ahead a line of men in red, guns in hand. Her chocobo stopped, suddenly startled. Black chocobos also started coming over the mountains with red suited men on them. There was only one man wearing black in the bunch. He had a smirk as he spoke.

"Well, well. Look who it is. We have been trying to find you ever since we heard you to be pregnant. That child inside of you, and you now belong to Reeve Inc. Men, seize the woman, but be careful about the child. And make it snappy, the child seems to not want to wait any longer." "No!" Screamed the girl. "You can not have my child." The girl kicked the chocobo softly on its side. This made it turn around, but as it did one of the men fired a dart into her neck. She fell fast asleep and as she was about to fall off; one of the guards caught her and carried her to his chocobo. Satisfied, the man in the black coat turned around and headed back to where he works, everyone else followed.

**********

She was cold, and as she opened her eyes she saw she was in a poorly lit room. The girl was afraid and did not know if she was alone. Light tears began to roll down her cheeks. The only real warmth she was able to feel in the room. She could taste the light salt watery liquid as it was inhaled from the corner of her lips. Her breathing was normal, but there was a hole in her heart, and as she remembered how it got there she began to weep even more as she covered her face.

"Don't cry..." Her tears stopped suddenly and she wiped her face dry. She knew exactly who it was that spoke, but how? She clearly saw the arrow go through his throat and watched him fall. "Sephiroth.." She turned her head to the side and standing right next to the bed was Sephiroth. "Your alive." She said with mixed emotions. She jumped off the bed and went to embrace her lover, but she stumbled off the bed from being in a hurry and fell forward. She was scared for that split second for not being able to catch her balance, though she knew that Sephiroth would catch her and they would hold each other and kiss passionately.

Except that it did not work out that way. She fell through Sephiroth. Shocked she lifted herself to her hands and knees and began to cry once again. "Your... not even here. I... I am seeing things." Sephiroth, or the image of Sephiroth walked around in front of her and knelt down. "I am here Jassi, but only in your mind. Only you will be able to see me." She looked up into his big glowing green eyes. "But why? Why now?" He took a few seconds to answer. "Because I wanted to warn you. Our daughter had been taken away by Reeve. He had plans to awaken her powers I gave her. I can't help or offer any kind of help to get her back, but she is my daughter and she will be strong. Hang in there." Jassi didn't know what to say, even think. "And Jassi, they are going to ask you where you have resided for all that time. I want you to tell them, even though in doing so Revee's power will rise greatly. I want you to trust me." 

She nodded and said, "I... understand Seph. I will trust you as I always have, and I will tell them of our home." Sephiroth gave a small smile and stood up. Jassi followed fast as she still looked into his eyes still. "Will... will I ever see you again? I mean... hold you close in my arms like we used to?" Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her, but slightly so they don't go through her and brought his lips to her. Even though she could not feel his embrace she just remembered how it would feel. The same went to the kiss as she closed her eyes.

Then, she was cold and as she opened her eyes she was in a poorly lit room. She gave out a small sigh, and closed her eyes again. "It was just a dream..." She then opened her eyes and sat up, no longer in pain. The child was gone. "Bastards..." She got off the bed and walked over to the door and was suddenly startled when she heard a male voice in the room. "This is no dream Jassi, and your not going anywhere." She turned around and saw a shadowy figure walk out of a dark comer in the room. Jassi glared the guy down. "Where am I? Where's my child?" She stood her ground, her eyes flicker brightly. Bright enough to light up her surroundings in front of her. Though only one thing caught her attention, Reeve's face. "You bastard." 

Jassi stepped forward and Reeve just smiled and pointed to the top of the door behind her saying, "I would not think so un-wisely. Your actions would be your downfall." She turned slightly and glanced at a camera mounted above it. There was also a small version of an assault rifle as well mounted right beside it. Jassi glared at them both and set her gaze back upon Reeve, and with a small sight she said, "...What do you want?" He walked closer, not a bit worried of her actions. "Your daughter had the blood of Sephiroth flowing through her veins." Jassi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so the father was Sephiroth. Why do you care?" "Why do I care? Jassi that child has the original cells of JENOVA in her. Somewhere they lay dormant, but with our technology I plan to awaken those cells and map out her physical as well her mental powers. It's a process that takes much time, years in fact to map out every detail in a 3-Dimential diagram. That is why I am proud that we were able to find you in time."

Jassi grew angry to hear that her daughter is to be used as an experiment. "You son of a bitch. I will not allow you to experiment on my daughter, my flesh and blood. You are just as worse as Shinra, and _his_ Son." "Do not compare me to those worthless ingrates. They tried to gain control by money or fear. I will use only intelligence, the new age technology, and numbers. Brut strength that will come from every living creature on the planet." He smirked evilly. "You see I basically already got so much power over everyone. Not physical strength per-say, but mental. Your lover, Sephiroth went and tried to become a higher-being, 'God' if that's the word you like to use. Except he tried to hard and was blinded by the physical power." "Pretty much like yourself. Obsessed with power." "No," he shook his head slowly. "Not obsessed, not blind. I can see everything so clearly." He walked closer and Jassi moved to the side as he opened the door. "Rest for now Jassi. I shall be back to extract some information out of you." He walked out shutting the door and locked it behind him. 

Jassi looked up and saw a red light appear on the camera. She was irritated to find out the camera was off the whole time. She lost her only chance to escape. She then walked back to the bed and sat down, soon after she laid down and closed her eyes falling asleep.

****

Four Years Later [15 Years Ago]

"When will I get to see my mommy and daddy?" A little four year old girl looked up at Reeve, his wife, Scarlet was across the room caring after a little boy that wanted to come in. For four years the little girl had only contact with Reeve and Scarlet, and along with other employees of the Mansion. Reeve looked down at her and searched through his mind for something, anything to say. Something that will sound right, and make the girl believe. Though, the lies were getting old, and by now she had heard them all. The girl is the brightest child any one has ever gotten to know. Due to the Jenova Cell that was laying dormant in her brain. "Kassia..." Reeve had thought of the best lie that he could think of, but it was a very daring lie, and he knows not of what will happen after saying it to the four year old girl. "This is hard for me to say... after all these years that have passed around us, but all the times you asked I lied, but no more. Kassia, your parents are dead."

Kassia seemed oddly quiet, but with time the lie she takes as truth sunk deep into her mind, and something snapped inside of her. The Jenova Cell deep inside of her throbbed and reacted greatly to those words, and an emotional wall seemed to form around her mind. She then suddenly screamed her loudest and began to cry.

"Sir, you have got to calm her down, and fast. The mental shielding we have around her is starting to shatter. Her mental will is growing. It's already above two-fifty, two-sixty..." Reeve was left shocked, yet amazed by this. "Fascinating. Truly fascinating. The death of her parents seemed to have opened an emotional doorway to un-locking the Jenova Cell deep in her mind." "Sir, I am now injecting the girl with the juice of the Loco Weed. She will be out for some time." The doctor did, and as he said, the girl began to calm down and relax. She laid down and was fast asleep.

Scarlet walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him, and looking down at Kassia she gave a small smile. "Little Reeve is finally back in his room. Eisa was kind enough to take him back. She will be back to take over her job as taking care of Kassia." Reeve gave a small nod. "Our son is very curios, wonder where he got that from. He will prove to be a very unique individual."

__

"Paging President Reeve. Please, report to Computer and Analyses on Level Three. That is all" Reeve looked up at the speaker mounted on the wall above the door and walked on towards it. "Until Eisa arrives, could you keep watch over her till I return?" Scarlet smiled softly. "Sure." Reeve then walked out the door and headed to the third level.

It was not a very long walk, just three flights of stairs. He was walking down a long hallway, but there were little doors around. He stopped in front of one that had a little sign on it marked 'C&I'. Walking in he was surrounded by much light. There were little walls in this room. Instead replacing them were glass walls, several inches thick. Some would think that it would be weird having walls made of just glass, but this room is not like any room. This room needs all the light from the outside as possible. And inside it was so bright that most of the workers had to wear protective glasses when working. Reeve put on a pair and looking around he saw plants all over the place, and computers were hooked up to each of them, and it was weird because all those computers hooked up to plants were connected to just one huge super computer located on one wall, the only wall that was not made of glass.

"Oh, good you arrived." A lab coat wearing man walked up to Reeve and shook his hand. "What is it?" Asked Reeve, seeming to be in a hurry. "Yes, well several of my colleges and I discovered something new about Jenova, even her cells." Reeve was becoming impressed, but irritated to learn that this man and several others were doing a job that was not assigned to them. He would possibly think of a punishment if the news is worth hearing. "Well, after the many years that have gone by we discovered new technology, and with that technology we were able to come up with an idea, called 'JIT'. Jenova Insect Theory." Reeve raised an eye brow slightly. 

Jenova, the alien from space a insect? Something no one for sure has ever thought of, but one man. "You are sure you too have come up with that theory?" "Well, not yet one hundred percent sir, but yeah. Looking over the autopsy reports from back before Meteor and a little after there were faint reports of something they called and Outer Being. By outer being, I would assume, Outer, Shell, or exo-skeleton. Now, from the studies prior till now there was but one other person that knew of this theory. The one who made it up, several years ago, twenty to be exact. The same man that is the only relation to Professor Hojo, and now located in a padded room. Reeve nodded remembering that odd ball.

"Anyways." He cleared his throat before continuing. "He claimed to have had proof that Jenova had an exo-skeleton, but that was what people have claimed to hear. It's still a rumor, but I really have this feeling that it could be true. If only I had.." The man trailed off slightly. "Had what man?" "Oh well if I had full permission to access the main computer on the 50th floor, the super computer that runs this whole place and has every single thing that was in the old Midgar downloaded into it." It was a tough call. Not just anyone can get access to the super computer. There lies so much information, that it would physically take a lifetime to understand if you are new to the system. Even the people who helped build it work down there and seem confused about it most of the time. They say that it keeps changing, something that was never put in. "Alright, but only if my wife goes down there with you. She know much more about it then I, so she will help you out. I'll tell her, so when your ready later you will be able to go."

The scientist was about to thank Reeve but Reeve was already on his way out and back to his wife that was looking after Kassia. He was thinking along the way. Simple stuff about insects. He remembered from school that insects have a way of remembering things from their parents and so forth. Though of what use could that prove to him he thought as he walked down the stairs and back into the room to his wife.

:What did they want hunny?" "Wha? Oh, one of the scientists wasn't doing the job that was assigned to him and took it upon himself to take on another project involving Jenova." "What, that horrible beast? What anyone possibly find so interesting in that old corps?" "Well," Reeve walked over to the window and looked out, watching wind blow through the trees. "if what is said about that corps is true, then we may just have found something that could maybe prove to be useful. By the way, hunny could you assist.... well I don't know his name at the moment. Funny. For how long people have been working with me, I have yet to learn any of their names. Oh well, help him out on the sub-level fifty floor. I promised him you would help him with the super computer." 

Scarlet walked over and stood next to Reeve watching everything he was watching. "It's a wonderful day out." Outside the suns rays reflected off the mirror like surface of the ocean. Calm bursts of air breezed through the trees, in between every branch, causing faint whistle to fill the air along with the birds. The waves of the water crashed along the side of the island and Reeve smiled. "Yes, it is a wonderful day out. So you going to help him?" "Yes, and maybe before; we could go out for a little walk? Maybe around Evrays Gorge, or through Dante's Forest?"

Reeve nodded and looked over at Scarlet. "Yeah... That sounds like a great idea. But I have some work that I want to get done now, so how about you come up to my office in about two hours? Is that long enough?" Scarlet leaned forward and kissed Reeve with passion on the lips and as she broke away nodded. "Yes, that will be just fine. I'll go and prepare for the walk." Scarlet turned and walked out the room leaving Reeve alone with Kassia.

****


	3. Chapter 2 10 Years Ago

****

Chapter 2: 10 Years Ago

Thousands of people all cheered at once. Their cries could be heard for miles. And all this cheering was for a game taking place. A game that had two teams of six players. Each had their own great offensive and defensive players. In fact these two teams were highly known among the people that reside in this rather large city. These teams are known as the Luca Goers and the Besaid Aurocks. They were both teams of the under water sport that could only be named, Blitz Ball.

The score was tide; with each teams having twelve points. The clock was ticking away and the ball was free. One of the Besaid Aurocks grabbed the loose ball and swam his fastest. He had no time to spare and was talked hard to a stop as the team captain of the Luca Goers tried to steal the ball, but it was useless. He looked around, there was no one that was open. Ahead, the other teams goalie was staring him down, antagonize him to throw it where he was. It seemed to work, cause he winded up hard and threw the ball fast just as the teams captain talked him hard causing him to fall asleep. The goalie smirked and caught it with one hand.

The buzzer sounded and that was the end of the game. The both teams left to their own locker rooms. "Interesting game that was. Was worth the gil to see it. Well man, let's go. I'm sure your wife is wondering about your whereabouts." "I know, but wait a moment. It just can't be over. There really not going to end this at a tie? It was just getting interesting." 

The crowds cheering began to die down, most of them began to get up out of their seats to leave. "Oh man, it is over. That sucks." "Irvine, get a grip. Your acting like a child." "Oh shut up Cloud. What do you know?" Cloud chuckled for a second. "I know I spent then thousand gil just for these seats. And for what? A god damn tie. Might have been fun to watch but..." "Ladies and gentlemen. Please remain seated for a special surprise. Both team captains have agreed on a 'Death Break Match'. This will be the second time that a DBM has ever been used. For the new faces here that don't know what a DBM is, please wait and I shall return and explain the rules." 

Cloud and Irvine looked up at the speakers with confusion. "Death..." Cloud managed to get out before trailing off and Irvine finishing. "Break Match. Is that some kind of tie beaker?" Cloud looked over at him. "That's sure some name for a tie breaker." "That is really going to be interesting." Irvine smirked, now once again fully excited that the money his friend paid is going to really pay off now. 

The people were starting to scream and cheer again. Looking around, there were not a single person in the crowd that had a look of confusions. It seemed that everyone knew exactly what DBM was. "Seems everyone knows exactly what is going on." Irvine nodded slightly. "Yeah, it seems so." It wasn't long after when the announcer began to speak again. "Alright everyone. I am back from personally talking to the captains of both teams. And they agreed to the measures and risk involved in this Death Break Match. It will start in ten minutes as the area is being changed. During that time I shall explain the rules for all that are new comers. Both teams will enter the arena and assume their normal positions. A time of two minutes and thirty seconds will appear in stead of the normal five minutes. Then both teams will be playing normally except for the other following changes. Throughout the arena are four black orbs. Inside any of them consist of either something good or something bad. People could be cured, or given every single states ailment. The ball too has changed, and now weighs five pounds, and is red. This makes it hard to throw and if missed will sink to the bottom of the arena. Also, this ball can be healed by one player for fifteen seconds. After that, if the player does not pass it it will explode, and KO the opponent. After passed, that player may never hold it again, as it will too explode."

"Holy shit man, those are pretty drastic measures for a tie breaker. I mean, the ball exploding, and KOing the player? I don't know about you, but I would not want to be KOed under the water." "Hell yeah Cloud. I'm sure it is pretty rough." "Of course its rough man. Don't you remember twenty years ago what happened on that boat, not to mention under the water when we were in Cids great invention? We were attacked by a Leviathan and nearly all of us were KOed if it were not for Xu." "Oh yeah," Irvine nodded slightly. "I remember that day. Boy its been so long since those days. I tell ya, sure glad that that is all over and done with." "Its not really far from over Irvine. Look what he did to the planet. He fucking split it to suet his needs, we didn't get to him time." "Well I am sure that we can live with this change, I mean sometimes change can be for the good." "Well for that, I hope you are sure."

"And because of that, he was killed when the ball went off and he lost his control over holding his breath. That is why we never have used the Death Breaker ever since. But, they both want to give you all a really great show. So without further a-dew, welcome back to the arena, The Luca Goers and the Besaid Aurocks." The music suddenly stopped. In its place drums were heard, creating a loud yet delicate beat. Then the music began. It was soft and something new, something never heard before in the arena. Everyone reacted to it the same, sheer loud screaming. Cheering till their hearts content. 

Both the teams now walked out and into the arena. They stopped at the rim and Cloud noticed a tall young man wearing a yellow jacket and blue jeans, one side longer then the other, and he was talking to the caption. They seemed to have smiled on their faced. This made Cloud sit at the edge of his seat and he paid extra attention to that team, specially that one member. Both teams jumped into the water and swam to their designated locations. The clock was set and the new Blitz Ball shot out into the water, but as gravity took over it began to fall back down and the Aurocks just let the Goers take the ball. Meanwhile while they swam around to form their formation, but there was something that threw the Aurocks off their game. The Goers one team members just had to swim to close to the one of the black orbs and in doing so it exploded in a green mist and they were granted power ups to all their stats. That's when the fun began to really start.

The Goers stopped and the caption passed the ball to the player next to him. It was a girl, and as she held the ball the Aurocks were coming after them. Except with their power up they were now faster then before and they formed a special never before seen formation that made the team captain of the Aurocks upset and angry. The girl then stopped now reaching her point of the formation and threw the ball with the extra power that was given to her and it flew fast toward another member of her team. It was going like that over and over. The ball was caught and it was never healed long enough for one of the Aurocks to tackle and intercept the ball. It flew fast to each of the Goers until it came back to the caption. Though everyone knew he was the first to hold the ball, so it would explode, but he did not catch the ball, instead he turned and preformed a Sphere Shot. The force behind the kick was enough to break ones leg and that was what happened. After hitting the ball, bubbles escaped from the captions mouth and he swam to the surface taking in new air as he cringed in pain.

Meanwhile the ball flew hard and fast towards the Aurocks goal. It was spinning wildly but with luck the goalie caught the ball, but at a coast. The blow was so extreme that it sent him flying back into his goal. The force was just as great and caused the air from his lungs to explode out his mouth. He was suffocating, but continued to hold his mouth shut as he tried swimming to the surface. The ball was free now, and the Aurocks had the ball. Oddly enough they did the same formation as the Goers but what threw everyone off was that not even having the power up, their ball was flying much faster and harder then the Goers had it going. With sheer determination the yellow haired man punched the ball with his fist that made it rocket towards the goal, but it never was aimed at the goal, but the corner of it. It bounced back and the crowd was silent. It was the Jecht Shot he was performing. The young man began to spin around but there was a change in his formation. He spun the opposite way and he performed a back flip. The Sphere Shot. It connected hard and once again flew to the goalie, but the Goers goalie did not want to get the air knocked out of him and hence moved away as the ball hit the goal so hard it exploded and caused the barrier to shut down around that area long enough to le tout much water.

"My holy god ladies and gentlemen. The winner of this match is the Besaid Aurocks. With that sunning performance by Tidus. What ever that move was, it caused the victory for his team. Please, ladies and gentlemen. Stick around and we will have a interview with both teams." The crowd was going wild. The music could not even be heard form all the showing. "Come on man, lets get out of here while we can." "Your right.. Lets go." Cloud and Irvine got out of their seats and began walking out of the arena. No one else tho was leave, so it was very easy to walk through.

Cloud and Irvine manage to make it out the arena, some fifteen minutes later and walked out the lobby doors. "Well at least the seats were good. I'm glad we came here and saw this. Such a new experience. I guess what Sephiroth did was not so bad after all." "Listen to yourself. Did you just thank Sephiroth for what had done? My god your should have just thanked the man in person twenty years ago." Irvine looked over at him with glaring eyes. "First off I didn't thank him, and even if I wanted to back then. It was impossible. Lifestream swallowed him up. Could you just imagine what twenty years in Lifestream would do to someone. I mean didn't you spend a few hours and in it got Mako poisoning?" "Such memories I do not want to remember man. Lets just get the hell out of here and meet up with our wives alright?" "Fine."

"What the hell was up with that back there? That was our play, how the hell did you know it?" The captain of the Luca Goers smirked and pushed the man aside. "You bastard. I will not let you get away with this." "Hey, mister long haired freak. Don't talk to me or my team that way. Our plans are fully original." Yeah, originally stolen. That's it, forget this shit man." The captain of the Besaid Aurocks ran forward and talked the captain of the Goers. 

"Wakka," Tidus said walked up to the two on the ground. "Knock it off you two. This will not gain you guys anything but a few black eyes and a bad reputation if seen. So stop, get up and act your age for crying out loud." The both stood up and brushed off. "Hey, you guys alright? We heard the commotion and saw you guys fighting." The both teams looked over at a tall man with bright yellow hair. "Excuse me?" Asked Tidus. "Um, Irvine and I saw you guys fighting and thought maybe we could do something to help." "No, that's alright. Everything is alright. Thanks though." "Yeah, thanks for whatever. But listen we're getting the hell out of here. So you guys believe whatever you want to believe." The Luca Goers walked off.

"Hey we watched your game, it was extremely great." "Yeah, thanks. Listen we really have to be going you see. There is going to be a party held for our victory, so if you guys don't mind. It was really great meeting your acquaintance." Cloud gave a small smile. "Yeah, sure thing. Besides my friend here and I have to be going as well. Before our wives get worried." The Aurocks continued on their way as did Cloud and Irvine, walking on over to the movie place where their wives had said they would meet them.

The movie arena was just as big as the Blitz Ball arena, and twice as many people. Inside there is a movie screen, but that has not been used in years. Most if not all movies in this place are of memories. Memories that are recorded onto little devices called movie spheres. For a price of four thousand gil, a single memory can be recorded and kept. Irvine knows these all to well, as Tifa has gotten a few of them several months after their honey moon and one every year of their Childs birthday. Though, recently they have not bought any in a long while, fifteen years to be exact. I guess for the one fact that Irvine would never get one for himself. He believes there is no control over the memories that gets recorded and he has had a rough life that should not be viewed like a movie. Tifa on the other hand had spent years trying and trying, but all was for not. He would always refuse saying, his memories are not to be ever dug up, even recorded for all to see.

"So you going to get one of those memory spheres this time?" Irvine looked over at Cloud and snorted slightly as he looked ahead and stopped outside the front doors of the Movie Arena and saw Tifa and Xu standing amongst the crowd. "No." He simply said opening the doors and walking in and up to his wife. Irvine shouted as he neared them both. "Hey, Tif, Xu!" Tifa and Xu walked up to Cloud and Irvine, meeting them half way in the center of the movie arena. 

"Hey you two. Was the game alright?" "It was more then alright baby. It was breath taking. Simply the best game I have ever seen in my life." "Yeah, well that's good for you. I on the other hand just do not understand that game all to well. People holding their breath under water while playing a full contact sport. Makes no sense to me." "Yeah, so what did you two do during the game?"

"Oh, well Xu and I did a little shopping..." Irvine raised his eyebrow slightly. "What's wrong?" "Oh.. well... don't umm be mad if you happen to get a high credit bill in the mail next moth." "What," Irvine let out a sigh of frustration. "What did you buy and how much?" "Well, it was three hundred and fifty gil, and I can't tell you what it is. It's sort of private. But I'll show you when we get home." Irvine shook his head and turned to Cloud. He was talking to Xu, apparently she too had bough something, but not as pricey as whatever Tifa bought. The crowd was growing larger in the movie arena. Everyone much be buying movie spheres of the game.

"Hey, we have spent a bit too much time around here, more then what we had originally planed. This new world is rather interesting, but could we please be going?" "My my Irvine. You always seem to be in such a rush nowadays. Let loose and live a little." "One day. Right now I'm rather fond of just kicking back and doing nothing but relax. The way things should always be, no more fighting, unless its to fend off those damn fucking monsters." "Heh, you agree. What the hell was Reeve thinking? The world was hell with them, and hell once again with them back.."

Irvine, Cloud, Xu and Tifa all walked out the movie arena. It was growing much more crowded every minute that passed by. So they walked through the rest of city of Luca and neared the exit. It led them to a forest like terrene with a simple path that leads to the shore. No where else to go when you are on a island. 

Up ahead they saw the formation of an airship. It was the one that they rode up on. Of course piloted by the one and only Cid Highwind. Who has been still working with his airships, but recently was thinking of retiring after having to help the president make a fleet of ships that have powers of the earths weapons fitted into each ship.

They arrive to the ship fully open. The cargo bay has been left open since they arrived but Cid had said that he was going to be around yet. They clearly saw that he was no where to be seen. "Where's Cid? Didn't he say that he was going to stick around?" "Yeah, that's what he said Tif. Maybe he's taking a leak." Cloud laughed slightly and leaned against the ship waiting. "He'll have to come back sooner or later." 

And so they waited. The minutes were slowly passing by and Xu was starting to get a little worried. "That's a long leak." Said Tifa. "Tell me about it. You think we should look for him?" Suddenly there was a loud scream from the other side of the ship, and when everyone got around they saw Cid leaning up against the ship breathing heavily. "Every.. everyone.. We've got... to get out of here...." "Wha? What's wrong Cid?" It's... he's back...So.. powerful. I tried to.. hold him.. off...." "Sephiroth?!" Cloud stepped away from Cid and towards the patch of woods. "It can't be. Why the hell can't he stay dead?" 

"Muahahaha, hahaha!" Tifa screamed suddenly from the sudden laughter. "No, it can't be Sephiroth, it's impossible. "No Tifa, not impossible, just improvable." There was no doubt about it. Some how he was able to survive. "Sephiroth..." Spoke Xu, trailing off. It was quiet then all of a sudden. They hared his voice, but it was distorted, and they could not pinpoint the location. "What are we going to do? Why now? I really don't want to fight anymore. I thought we fought for all that time to never have to fight anymore? Its just not fair. Why?" Tifa was beginning to panic, and Xu was just trying to understand this odd situation. Cloud and Irvine looked ready to fight, but confused where Sephiroth will pop out of. There are many places for him to hide, and sneak up on everyone. 

Out of nowhere Cid began to laugh out loud. It startled Tifa, but after watching Cid cracking up she just became confused. "I'm sorry, did I just miss something?" "He's not here is he?" Cid smirked and laughed even more. "Why you son of a ... damn you. You know that you are a real bastard Cid?" "And do you know you are a gullible bitch?" "Well, I. well guess you got me there. But still That is not the kind of jokes to playing around. Spicily after what has happened to us."

Cid removed a remote from his pocket and pushed a button on it. The inside door of the opened cargo bay opened up. It led right to the bridge in which would also lead to other quarters. "I swear, if you only had seen the face on all of you. Shit man. I swear I should have took the extra time to hook up a camera. But never knew when you were going to come back." It was quit, no one was talking to or answering Cid. "What's wrong with you all? The old silent treatment thing?" No one of course answered him. "Oh I see how it is. After twenty years and getting married. Having _fun_ alone in your houses you all seemed to have lost your sense of humor." He gave a little shrug walking to the controls. "Fine, whatever." He brought the engines to life and shortly took off back to their home in the Old World. Their home.

****

Five Years Later Present

The worlds merge was completed. Twenty years ago with a new power Sephiroth managed to open a rip in time. During that time new cities were formed and people on the other side of the world. He did this because he wanted everyone to remember him as a great being, God for better words. Except he still did not fully understand his new powers and messed up. And so a new world was forced onto the other side. The world of Earth, the Old World, and the world of Spira, the New World. Though more then just that happened during those twenty years. Could you believe that the hoers of the planet had gotten married and now have kids of their own. Even Reeve has gotten a child.

He has also gotten the most power on the planet for finding a secret complex on a little island to the north east of where the original Midgar used to reside. There now stands his pride and joy, Neo-Midgar. Completely stripped of reactors, this complete makes its power from the water under and around the island.

And so, after twenty years of good peace, president Reeve has gotten his mind twisted from power. Just as President Shinra, and as his son, Rufus. No matter what kind of person you are, no matter how good they seem to be. When they taste new power they can't help but want more. 

A new chapter has been written in the book of life for this planet, but ink is running out. How much longer will it take for this planet die out from all the abuse it has been put through? What is the true fate of the world and it's inhabitants? 


	4. Chapter 3 The New World

****

Chapter 3 The New World

"The time has come everyone; that we make acquaintance to the new world. Let us greet and help them turn their world into one like ours. For no one shall have the chance to rise in power unless it be me. Understand this everyone. I do all this for the good of the cause. I do this for both worlds. Why should one rise in power and the other fail and live a horrible life?"

A large crowd of men and women were cheering . Their shouts echo in the large underground complex. "Because of one man, my dream had been brushed aside. I have worked for years on the Neo Jenova Project. Sephiroth warped half the world. I can't possibly work out the formula with half of what was supposed to be. So tonight we fly to Spira, and by sunrise a leader will have joined me or face their demise, as well as their worlds." The crowd cheered louder, hundreds of people willing to die for Reeve. Then the cheering began to die down and everyone made their way out and to the hanger where one hundred airships rests, ready for take off at any point in time.

"Father, do you really think that this is a wise idea?" There were just two people left now. Reeve and a beautiful young woman. "Why, what ever gave you the idea that it wasn't?" Reeve looked over to his right were the beautiful young girl stood. With hair long and tied back in a pony tail. Red with silver streaks. Eyes the color of emeralds. "On the day of my sixteenth birthday, five years ago." Reeve thought for a moment then smiled. "The day I brought to life all the once living monsters of the world. With them back I had thought that the peoples fear would return as it was many, many years ago when Shinra was still president, even Rufus. But, their fear is small, they fight back and this is what is making my plans of NJO stop in it's tracks. I guess... well that is not of any concern to you."

"Oh father... you have changed these past few years. You have neglected mother, and even you own blood son. You have spent too much time down in this underground complex. Artificial light for long periods of times is not a good thing." "What are you getting at Kassia? You trying to stop everything I have worked so hard to create?" "No, I never said such a thing. I only am doing what I think is right for you. I think that you should just call this thing off and go rest in your own bed for a while. I believe it will..." Will what? Do me good? That be just a waste of valuable time. You just do not understand anything that I am trying to accomplish." "And I never will you keep to yourself like this. How am I supposed to know how to help you if you never let me on anything you do?" 

Reeve wasn't thinking straight and after twenty years done what he swore he would never do to Kassia. A faint, yet notable handprint began to form and slowly more blood started to rush to that spot alone and all you could see was a bid red print across her face. The force behind the blow caused her head to jerk to the side violently. Her hair followed and came to rest over her left shoulder.

He looked shocked, staring down at the hand that could do something so coldly. Slowly he rose his head and noticed a little glow into her eyes, followed by a little tear that rolled down her cheek. "Kassia... I'm..." 

"Forget about it Reeve. Just forget about it. I'll be ready in a few minutes and will be waiting on your airship." Kassia turned and walked away, wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffed rubbing her nose. _"Bastard..."_ She could not help but say to her self.

Reeve was then left alone. He shook his head a little upset now for what he had done and uttered one word. "Sorry..." He then too left the underground complete via the elevator, thinking to himself as the ride seemed to take forever. "Maybe she's right. I am a little stressed out from working none stop. It's amazing Scarlet is still staying with me." He looked back down at his hand and he could still feel the tingling feeling after hitting her. It replays over in his mind. The doors opened and the first thing he saw was his wife. 

"Oh, Scarlet." He walked out and continued past her. She turned her head and her body followed and slowly she caught up to him. "What's wrong with Kassia?" Reeve looked to his side for a moment then forward again. "I... " He paused but said nothing further. Scarlet stopped suddenly letting Reeve go, but he too stopped shortly after and turned around. She didn't have to say anything, just the look on her face was enough. "Kassia... I hit her..." Scarlet said nothing, which made him of course continue to talk from gilt.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident. It just happened so suddenly. I didn't know what I have done until it was over and the stinging feeling would not go away on my hand." He walked up to Scarlet who remained silent the whole time. "You already knew?"

Scarlet nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him. "Kassia had come to my room and told me. But it's alright dear. I understand that it was accident. There is nothing else to worry about." Reeve wrapped a arm around her waist and softly kissed her on the cheek. "So you really have to go now?" 

Reeve broke away and took her hand as he walked. She followed as he led the way already knowing the answer. "Yes, I am sorry dear. It will only take me three days, no longer." "I just do not want anything bad to happen to you." "Dear, nothing is going to happen. I mean nothing has ever really happened to me over these past twenty years but grow a little older with the one I love. You have nothing to fear."

"Hey pops, what's happening?" A young man cam walking around the corner as Reeve and Scarlet came to it. They suddenly stopped startled from the surprise. 

"Oh, hey mom, wasn't dad supposed to be in the air by now?" A man stood with short military cut hair; black and short. He looked through hazel colored eyes, and talked through a smile, or grin to many.

Scarlet nodded. "I'm leavening shortly son. I was on my way to the hanger outside." "Ahh, I see. Is Kassia going too?" "Yes why?" "Oh, it's nothing. I have the right to wonder, unless you made a new law I don't know about yet." Scarlet giggled but Reeve didn't find the irony in it so easily. 

"Listen, I really have to be on my way if I want to try and make it there by morning. So till then, I am leaving you slightly in charge son. Remember you are only allowed to look over your mother, and never allowed in my office, you got it?" The kid nodded with a little smirk. "You got it pops. Wouldn't want to disappoint you." 

Reeve gave Scarlet a quick kiss on the lips and quick hug to his son. "Keep out of trouble Reeve Jr." "Hey, I don't mind the name, but could you just call me R.J?" "Yeah... whatever R.J?" Reeve then turned around the corner and headed outside to the hanger where his airships await.

When he walked into the hanger there were four large airships waiting for him. Each had a little over one hundred soldiers that serve Reeve well. He walked over to the lead ship and rode the elevator up to the bridge. As he boarded, everyone stood at attention. "As you were." 

The engine room of every ship came to life with a lions roar. They heated up and was not long before Reeve's ship was he first in the air. "Max power to the engines. I want to arrive by the following morning." He turned and headed to the exit, wanting to leave the bridge. "I'm going to have a few words with Kassia. I'll report back shortly, so if anything comes up just page me."

Reeve walked the halls of his ship. He walked by opened doors, and inside each of them there were soldiers preparing for the next day. They sharpened swords and knives; even loaded new aged guns. "Your doing and splendid job soldier." The man looked up from loading his weapon. "Th.. thank you sir. I will do my best to serve you." Reeve walked on, one of doors was shut tight with spray paint on the door. It was in another language; the language of the Cetra; the ancients from long ago. "Interesting." He knocked on the door. No one answered. He reached for the knob and turned it slowly; unlocked. Pushing it open further he entered the room. "Kassia?"

"What is it you want?" Reeve looked over and sitting on the floor was Kassia. Her back was towards him, and she was sitting by a nearby window. He walked over in front of her and sat down as well. "Listen, Kassia. I," Just then her eyes opened and she stared him down. "What is it, _father_?" Her last word was spoken with a harsh tone, as it always is when she is in a bad mood or upset. 

"You never gave me a chance to say... that I was sorry. I'm sorry for hitting you. I didn't know what came over me. You have to understand that I have been too..." "I said that I didn't want to hear it. So don't bring it up anymore. Don't come to me with excuses. Because remember this one fact Reeve. I'm not your daughter, and your not my father. Don't think that if ever given the chance I wouldn't leave, because I would be gone faster then your head can spin. Do _you_ understand me?" 

Reeve was supposed to be the one in charge and yet he takes orders from a woman. He nodded casually. "You've got such a smart ass mouth on you. You surely do take after your mother on that end." "Reeve. Do yourself a favor, and get out." He stood slowly and walked over to the door, and upon opening it he turned just his head enough to see Kassia out the corner of his eye. "Just," He stopped himself quickly not wanting to say what he really wanted to say. Instead he turned his head back around and finished his sentence as he closed the door. "be ready when we arrive." 

With Reeve gone Kassia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. Heavy weights placed on her shoulders stops her from ever doing what she really wants to do; explore the world, and find out the real truth of her parents. She began to get up from the floor and walked over to the window. It was just about night. The sun was inching it's way down below the horizon. They will arrive by morning, just in time to see the sun finish it's journey to the Other World. Looking down she watched the world fly by without a single pause. She grew depressed shortly after as she thought to herself. 

__

"My life had flown by just as quick. The memories I have mean nothing to me, just as my step-parents. Why do I just sit back and take his orders like everyone else? I have spent 21 years with this fake family, and never once have I learned anything about my real parents. It's high time that I stand up and do what I should have done long ago. Your out there mother... father. I will find you. Just give me a little more time. I will leave when the time is right." She closed the shades and walked away from the window in tears. "I'm tired..." She walked over to the bed and laid down closing her eyes.

**********

"You son of bitch. I thought I hired you for the fact that you are great at finding people, and here I find you return not just empty handed by looks like you had the shit beat out of you. I tell you, whom ever did this to is lucky, lucky they got to you first. You best not expect me to fork over any money for this." A very pissed off middle aged woman stood in a doorway of a rather nice sized home and looked ready to kick ass. 

"Umm... well in fact... I was maybe expecting something. You did say you would pay me if I returned with your daughter or any information." A shot extremely skinny man looked up into eyes that reflect like lightning. She was obviously not in a great mood, specially for what he said. He's a bounty hunter, and with his references a mighty good one. Yet he came back with no leads.

"Information? You told me nothing that I had not already known. So fuck off." The woman stepped back and slammed the door in the mans face. He mumbled under his breath and she clearly heard it, though did nothing about it but walk away. She was now alone again, and the house was quiet except for a TV running in the other room. 

She walked by to go to her study as she suddenly caught a glimpse of Revee. He was standing amongst a crowd of people with a smile laughing. She glared coldly. "The fuck you laughing at?" Looking over to her side a small stand was placed next to reclining chair. On the top rested several clay statues that were given to her as she moved in. Quickly she grabbed one and without thinking and caring she threw it at the TV. It hit hard and there was a sudden flash of blue and sparks, not to mention a huge hole in the middle of the screen. "Now who's laughing.... you bastard?"

With a smirk and a chuckle she headed up the stairs and into her study and sat down by her computer. She turned off her screen saver and to her surprise a search was already completed, yet she could not recall ever doing a search today. "That's weird..." She clicked on the file and another screen opened up with just three words typed in bold. They said, _'ANSWER THE PHONE!' _An eyebrow raised and she looked at the computer in confusion. Then suddenly a small scream escaped her lips as the phone rang.

Looking over at her cell phone she lifted it up and looked on the screen. _'Unknown Caller' _flashed as it continued ringing. Pushing one of the buttons she held the phone to her ear and before being able to say a word a man's voice was on the other end. 

__

"Jassi, I have some news for you. It's about your daughter that you have been trying to get back for 20 years. Yes, I know all about you and your daughter Jassi. Not to mention, I know that with my help you can get her back, and get back at who brain washed her." The mans voice was dark and deep. Just listening to the guy slowly gave Jassi the creeps, but what gave them to her more was the fact that he knew her and her daughter. _"Listen, Jassi, I want to do, not just me, but you a favor. Leave everything to me." _Suddenly there was a click as the man hung up the phone. She pulled it away from her ear and stared at it blankly. 

"Who the fuck was that, and how the hell does he know so much about me?" Jassi hung up her side of the line and placed her phone down on the desk. Evidently she didn't need to be on the computer any longer for help had contacted her. Yet she remained connected and went to a few different websites. During the past twenty years she had gotten quite friendly with computers and began to do a trace on the mysterious caller. 

**********

"We'll be arriving at the boundary of the New World shortly sir. Nothing yet has been spotted on our monitors nor radar. Everything is calm out there." Revee nodded and looked down at the screen that over looked the land before them. "Too calm." He muttered. The pilot shook his head at the comment. He was getting nervous, but tried not to show it off. "Sir, a few words to the other ships crew?" He nodded and the pilot flipped a switch and pointed at Revee afterwards.

"Attention, this is Revee. By now your monitors should be just picking up nothing but the dry land, yet don't be fooled. We do not know just how technologically advanced the people of this world are. God only knows what Sephiroth had in mind. We shall arrive in about five minutes and I want you all to keep your eyes and ears open. Nobody is allowed to do anything without my full permission. Any disobeying will result in death. Now, teams Alpha and Bravo will follow in with me, while the rest of you stay behind, just by the shores. I want those by the sea to be ready for anything. Weather it be for backup in case of battle, or to help clear escape routs. I expect the best from all of you. I didn't choose you all to seal yours and all our fates. Just remember your training. That is all, Revee Out."

The line was cut, and Revee put his full concentration to the window ahead of him. He watched as the waters color began to change color, to a lighter blue. A sign of shallow waters. Then in the distance he saw the first part of land. The ship was over land fast and trees blew by. It took another minute for him to see the first glimpse of buildings, and when he did; his eyes opened wide with shock. They were buildings he had never seen before in his life. They looked completely made up of something that was not steal like Midgar Ones original design. It was amazing how advanced the people were, yet they looked just as primitive as the Old World.

"Unbelievable. These people surly are well ahead of our times. Sephiroth was really thinking big this time. I can now understand what he really wanted out of all this." Suddenly an alarm went off and an image appeared on the main screen, taking over the whole window. Now all he saw was a large image of a woman, a very attractive looking woman. "Sir, the ships are being locked on. Weapons are forming from the buildings, there charging up for attack. We have to do Something."

"Heh ha ha ha, oh you amuse me. You are trespassing in my city, you do not have the authority to be flying that ugly ship here. If you do not leave, I will be forced to blow them up." The woman snickered more as she had a big smile on her face. She was actually enjoying everything, hoping for them to move farther in and provoker her twitching finger over the weapons main switch. 

"CEASE ALL ENGINES, NOW!" Screamed Revee, were following his screams there was a loud rumble as the engines were forced to a stop. "Quickly tap me into that same frequency. I want them to be able to hear me." The pilot did as he was told. "Done sir. They are now receiving video and audio from us." Revee looked the woman dead in the eyes and spoke.

"We do not mean your city any harm. I have come a long way to meet your people. I wish for a meeting, between me, my peoples President and you."

"I do not wish to talk to you, now please turn your ships around and leave this place." Suddenly the screen went snowy and a new image took the previous ones place. Another beautiful woman filled the screen. "Please, forgive my sister Isis. (Ice-iz) We do not normally treat strangers such as yourselves like this. We are really a quite peaceful city."

Revee let out a sigh, relived that the attack was terminated. "With whom am I now speaking to?" He calmly said.

"My name is Chihea. (Chi-high-uh) I am the one that is in charge of this city. Tell me; what brings the lot of you here today?" She formed a smile and her eyes sparkle from the reflecting sun.

"I would like to first apologize. I had no idea of your laws. I have asked my ships to remain at their location. Please allow me to request a meeting." "By what means would you wish for a meeting with me?" "I wish to learn of your world... perhaps form an alliance. My world is over run with people whom do not serve their planet the way they should. Ever since my great leader had been taken in battle, all has been lost. Please..."

Chihea was silent, his words seemed to have hit a place in her heart. Her feelings were always clouding her judgment at times. With a small nod she agreed for the meeting. "You are welcome to come to my chambers. Please, head to the tallest building. There, I will have one of my guards bring you to me. We will have our meeting, and discuss what ever it is you wish. Bare in mind; no weapons are permitted in my chambers. You will be searched and stripped of threatening devises." 

Her image was lost and the glass window took it's place. He watched as the weapons were being lowered. A smirk appeared slowly as he turned and walked off to prepare for the landing. "The fool... I will have her power over this city." 


	5. Chapter 4 Pisces and The One

****

Chapter 4 Pisces and The One

The cavern was dark, everyone's breath stood still at his magnificent power. He was stronger then Sephiroth, stronger then any being in the universe and he tore through everyone like a hot knife through butter. There was just no stopping his power, and to make matters more worse, he had given Sephiroth some of his power.

There was though, one young girl with bright green eyes, and long brown hair that cascaded down the length of her body. Her name was Aerith and with her last ounce of life, she sealed away the powerful threat named Anubis. The world is, or should be grateful for her sacrifice. 

Standing high above the cliff face was Sephiroth, greatly disturbed in Aerith's actions. It was now, his turn to finish what he should have finished back in the beginning with Vincent. The woman to his side spoke almost in tears, but it was all for not. Sephiroth's ego was in flamed and before there was a fight, he changed the world.

Suddenly without a cause, an arrow flew through the air and pierced the throat of Sephiroth. Looking in the direction of the arrow there was a faint image of a long red hair disappearing into the cave. Sephiroth staggered back with a unbelievable amount of shock, or was it fear? Fear of his own death, but could it have really been prevented? He fell back, raising his arm out reaching for something that just was not there. Then he was gone, lost in the dark void he once called home. The threat was now over.

"...Wow... That was an interesting story. Could you tell me about Vincent?" A young girl sat at the edge of her seat as her attention was given to the teller of the story. "I really want to know more about Vincent.... Please?" She dawned a smile that no man could resist.

The man smiled back and gave a small nod looking at his watch. "Alright, but you soon have to be getting home." The man cleared his throat and thought for a moment. "Well, he is a very mysterious man, whom lived most of his live in a coffin well hidden deep in a underground cavern in Nibelheim. He'd been injected with the blood of Jenova and his body changed, which gave him special powers no man could have. After the battle he hung around for a few days but mysteriously disappeared after that. We have never heard from him in twenty years."

"Wow, he is a really cool person. I wish I could have gotten the chance to meet him." The girl sat back in her chair with her smile still glued to her face. She had been in that chair for three hours now listing to the stories of the heroes who saved the planet.

"Alright now Sonya, it's time for you go home. You have been here far longer then we promised your mother." The man got up and walked over to Sonya as she too stood up. "Yeah, heh I guess your right. I had a really fun time today Cloud. Maybe one day you could tell me another story." Cloud smiled and nodded his head. "I would be honored to tell you another story. But that will not happen if you get grounded, so run along now."

Sonya smiled and turned around running out the family room and towards the front door as it opened before her. Standing in front of her was a tall and beautiful woman. Age had only been more grateful to her beauty. "Oh Sonya, your still here yet. Cloud babbling on about his adventures?" "Hey..." Cloud walked up to the woman and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "All the kids in the village love my babbling stories honey."

"It was nice meeting you Xu. I hope I can come over again to hear another story." Sonya walked out the house and headed to the house was right next door. Xu shut it behind her and walked into the family room with Cloud and sat down together on the couch. "What a long day it is. Where the kids at?" "Well Talia is over at Tifa's place. Hanging out with her friends and Arumin. Kenshin though, is out with his other friend training somewhere in the village.

Xu smiled and entered the living room with Cloud. They both sat down together as Cloud turned on the TV. "Say, Tifa called me a few hours ago." Xu went on to say but was cut short from Cloud. "It's been a while, I'll go. It might be fun." Xu smiled softly. "Any idea of who all is going to be there?" Xu shook her head. "At the moment I know of only the main group. After all the time that had passed I know not of anyone else she would invite to the party."

"On another note, President Reeve had left for the New World that had suddenly formed during a twenty year period. As of now, we no not the reason why and we will be keeping you all updated with further information." "What on earth is he up too now? That bastard, I swear he turning into Sephiroth. Have you ever noticed he make no more appearances to his people. He is becoming just as obsessed as _he_ was." "I agree." Said Cloud. "Ever since his life was ended Reeve seems to be acting like him now."

"You don't maybe possibly think that there could have been a mind change do you?" Cloud shook his head in disbelief. If something like that were even possible, I would have to say yes. Yet, it's not so there is nothing to really worry about. Sephiroth died and Revee is just going crazy. I guess that happens to all great men who are facing the ability to gain power. "No, not at all. Don't worry about it. Instead, let us worry about ourselves. Let's get out of here. I don't feel like being in doors today." Xu nodded letting out a simple smile. "I'd love to." The two of them prepared for a long walk and later set out into the village. 

**********

Reeve's ship had landed at the base of the city, as several heavily armed guards were awaiting for Reeve, Kassia and a few other unarmed men to follow off the ship. Immediately after walking several feet away, the cities guards walked up to them. They were hasty, even a little frightened it seemed. This was the first time outsiders have ever stepped foot on their land. They spoke and told them to follow, so they did.

As hasty as they were walking towards them, they were just as hasty leading them to the center square. Reeve and the others had to pick up their own pace just to keep up. The walk was not long at all, five minutes at the most was what it took, till they emerged in an open area in the city. There was a tall building in the center, must have had over a hundred floors. By far larger then Reeve's head quarters at Midgar Two. The men lead them to the front doors where two large men were standing. The doors opened, and they ordered them in with harsh, hasty words. 

They did and the group of men left them to two other men. Inside the building it was just as large. There were stain glass windows that portrayed twin girls, and glass chandeliers. Millions of gil had to have been spent to build this building alone. Elevator doors opened up before them and they walked on in, again Reeve noticed the size difference between the ones in his own city. Not a word was spoken amongst the two guards, nor Reeve's men. Kassia stood in the far corner of the elevator and kept to herself. Rubbing her head from a headache that has been causing her troubles lately, yet never tells anyone. Deep within her she senses something is a miss, but can't quite lay a finger on it.

She's been having some strange fissions that elude her as she sleeps. Nightmares deep within, yet truth inside trying to come out. Her last dream was of a tall figure that stood over her. With broad shoulders it was a man, but his back was turned to her. She could only see black covering him, but he had long silver hair to his mid back. Even as a little girl she would always cry seeing that figure, yet older she feels relaxed. No one has ever known of her dreams, she learned how to elude Reeve's science.

There was a tug on her shirt sleeve as she was suddenly swept away from her thoughts. She was still in the elevator, but the doors were open now. She walked out saying nothing despite Reeve's concern. Instead she just coldly walked past him out and into a large room. The two guards were no where to be seen. Even Reeve's men were not in the room. She was confused but tried not to show it. 

Across the room there was a long table and behind that another table, though much smaller; there was tall chair were a beautiful young woman sat. She stared at the two until she raised her arm and signaled them over. Slightly hesitant they walked over and around the first table where they then stood in front of the woman's desk.

"Please, sit." She said as two chairs appeared behind Reeve and Kassia. "We have much to talk about. Many questions I am sure, but so do I." She waited patiently for the two to sit before she spoke another word. When they did she said, "So you come from the other side of the planet. Why, really?"

Reeve felt her eyes stare at him, burning a hole right through him. He felt a little nervous in her presence for some reason but swallowed the small knot that formed in his throat. "Well," He managed to get out that one word out rather smoothly and he searched for something to say. "As I said to you on my ship. I've heard of your power. Your city is advanced to the point that I can not believe it. I feel that if joined up our forces could be great." 

"Forces,?" She said raising an eyebrow. "This city is not meant for war. It never was. Our forces know only of protection, we do not kill anyone or anything. It is not in our nature. We as a society, do not believe in boundless slaughter. The path we walk on is true and great. Anything we kill or destroy we immediately help rebuild, so as not to the chain of our existence."

Reeve didn't seem happy at her answer, but he had figured it would come down to that. "You don't understand Chihea," "No, you don't understand." She screamed." Four large guards rushed into the room and surrounded them all. "You do not understand what we are. My people are a peaceful and gentle race. We do not fight. Now, I insist you leave my room, immediately." 

Reeve glared at her, then at the each of the four men and stood slowly. One of them walked to his side and stood in silence. "Come on Kassia, lets go..." "I'd like to talk to the girl alone, she can stay. My guards will take you to special quarters for you to wait." "I don't think so." He said taking a step closer to Chihea. Then suddenly there was a sharp blow to the back of his head and he fell forward. He was drug away to the elevators and the two girls were alone.

"What is the meaning of this Chihea? Why do you wish to speak with me." Chihea was quiet. Only staring at Kassia with her deep blue eyes. Sitting back she smiled at Kassia. "You have an interesting name Kassia. Where did you get it?" Kassia was shocked to hear that question from her. "I... got it from my step parents." "I see. What of your real parents?" 

Kassia lowered her head and closed her eyes. A subject that she was never fond of talking about. In her mind she was brought back to the day and time when Reeve told her that her parents were killed. She lived with that memory for all her life and always she would wonder if it was true. "They," she began to say as tears were working their way to the surface. "are dead. My step father told me when I was young. I never got to know them."

"I see. Not really something to have told to a child." Chihea leaned forward in her chair with a small smile.

"Why you smiling for?"

"About that name of your. Remember when I told you where you got your name? Well here's another question. Do you know what it means?" Kassia shook her head slowly. "As I thought. Your name is one that has great power. It was a name that only people of a great race have had, the Cetra. Yes, I know your whole planets history, or your side anyway. I can't really explain why I know, it's just the way things are. To be blunt and to the point, your name means "Wingless Angel" It's strange for a mortal to have such a powerful name like yours. I only know of one other person with a name that holds power. His means, 'Winged Angel', or to pertain to older Cetra, 'One Winged Angel'. That man's name is..."

The phone rang suddenly cutting her off. She looked over at it and picked it up. "Hello," Murmured out of her mouth irritated from being interrupted. "What!? You really sure of this? I see. That bastard. I let my heart cloud my judgment yet again. Yes, put them under arrest, I'll take care of the girl." She looked over at Kassia as she was standing up slowly. Quickly she hung up the phone and got up.

"I think that I will be going now." "Wait, you can't leave. I need to tell you something. You have to seek out a man named Vincent Valentine. Doing so will reveal allot about your past." 

Suddenly the door was burst in. Wood shards flew through the air and littered the once clean room. Standing inside the doors frame was a tall man with a short sword. He ran into the room and knocked Chihea to the ground. "You bitch. This is was no visit of friendship. You are such a fool to have let me into your city, into your room. I will have your power over this city, and then over Spira."

"Reeve, what the fuck are you thinking. Put that down. Your going to hurt someone." Chihea glared up at Reeve then over at Kassia as she stood in front of him. "You are just acting like Sephiroth. Hungry for power. You know it was his downfall as well, and..." Chihea slowly stood to her feet and formed a smile. "If you want my power so much, then you can gladly take it. For I have never had full control over it since my uncle died. She will not listen to me."

"What the fuck are you talking about. Who's _she_?" Chihea smiled yet again. "_She_, Revee is our protector. Pisces, is what she is called. She is a powerful being and the most beautiful creature in the world. Whenever our city is under crisis, as it seems to be at the moment from you guys; she comes to protect her people. I gave you all so many chances to just leave us alone, but insisted on just coming right on in and trying to be friends. Now, I give you your final offer to stay alive."

Reeve stood over her and had a odd look on his face. What she just said sounded like the old gods, Shiva, Ifrit, even Knights of the Round. Except the gods have not been around for many, many years. "Bullshit." Exclaimed Reeve. "The gods have all abandoned us. It's been years since they were here to help us." He grew silent. Except this is a new world he is on, yet the same. Rules have changed much. Maybe she was telling the truth. And if she was, the god's had great amounts of power, and fighting one was always perilous. "If what you say is true, then it would be wise to release full control over your god unto me." Chihea shook her head slowly. Apparently she was starting to get tired of him incompetence. "It's too late for you now. She has arrived. Please just don't do anything to…"

The door was burst open and a young man ran in out of breath. Sweat was rolling down his face and fear seemed to overflow in his eyes. "Chihea. They… they are fighting back. Their ships have surrounded the shore and are preparing for fire. What are we going to do?" 

"Nothing, let them learn their lessen the hard way." She then got up and walked over to the windo and watched as the final ships moved into place and prepared to glow, gathering their energy for attack. Just then the water just several hundred feet away began to bubble over. A small title wave began to crash back and forth on the shore and a whirlpool formed growing in size until it was as large as one of the ships. 

The force of the pool was so great that water was being pushed away at great speeds revealing the bottom of the ocean. An image appeared floating to the top. It was that of two female's. Both identical in every way possible it seemed. Their hair was long, past their feet as they hovered in the air. What did stand out on them both was their eyes. Blue as blue could be. Nothing seemed to happen then as time looked to have stopped. Chihea looked away and back to Revee, yet her speech targeted to Kassia.

"Listen, do not hide behind false truths. What you were taught was wrong and you deserve the real truth. Remember to seek out whom I've mentioned. Only he will tel you want you want to know." She walked up and looked Revee into his eyes. "As for you. I can see it in your eyes that you are acting just like him. You follow in the footsteps of those that should not be followed. You toil with things that should not be, and yet here you stand. If you survive this, and that I doubt. I want you to think hard and do something better with your life. For you will never gain what is not meant for you. Only the _'One'_ has it in him to gain the power of the world. And only he will use it to protect what he loves and where he lives. Don't be foolish any longer."

Revee looked into her eyes, anger for her growing at a alarming rate, yet her words broke through the thick barrier that blocked his mind. "Your words are sharp and to the point. But what has been started by me, always gets finished. Now…" There was a faint ringing in his pocket cutting him off. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and pushed a random button. "Yes?" He was silent as mumbling was heard coming from the receiver. Unable to hear, his face expressions were great. "Then what? Is he alright?" The mumbling continued and he hung up.

"Kassia, leave now. Head home at once. It's R.J. Something has happened to him. I need to stay here, but have got to leave, and I am not taking no for an answer. Go, now, hurry!" Kassia, despite hating her step-father dearly decided to listen. Better he die then get sucked to hell with him. "Fine." She said leaving without any hesitation. 

"Your savior is not doing anything now I take it. There have been no reports of anything from my men. Now, tell me everything that I would need to know to have fool control over this city, and over this world? I am sure Sephiroth gave you some knowledge that would be useful, weather you remember it or not. I know the way he thinks. He's sly, and sneaky. Smarter then any living man in the world. How do I gain power without consequences?"

"Your men have already been taken care of. I told you. We are not a harmful race. See for yourself. Your ships are gone, and everyone that on them. As for what happened, I am sure they are not dead, maybe sent somewhere remote. But she is waiting for your move only. As for your other request. The only way to gain complete power is to awaken '_The One' _ Only in that can your soul find complete power." She smiled awkwardly. Knowing so much more then she will reveal.

Revee walked over to the window to call her a lie, but as he looked across to the shore, there were none of the ships around. Only his ship remained. He watched as a figure walked inside. "What power…" He turned to Chihea. "There was no sign of an attack. What power she possess…" "So now you understand. An attack on this city is down right impossible. You would find it best in your interest to leave now while you can. Staying here further will only quicken your death."

The grip on his sword had loosened, and he let it rest at his side. His whole plan had just been tarnished and there seemed to be nothing that he could do. He began to day dream, images flooding through his mind. Images of a future he will never have. All that remains of his once future is his home, back in Neo-Midgar. With a small sigh he turned to the door and walked towards it. 

"You have chosen the proper path. Pisces will halt her attack and leave. Remember to never try anything in this city again. Next time you will not be so lucky." She walked up to him and reached into her pocket. "Here, before you go, I would like you to take this." She held out a small case. Inside was a CD, smaller then any he has ever seen. "Maybe you will be able to find use out of this."

Revee took the CD with caution and looked it over before placing it in his breast pocket. "I will see to it when I return home. But I might have to one day return here, you know that. By then, maybe Pisces will not be able to help you." Not waiting to hear her response he turned and walked out the door. Three guards escorted him out of the city and to his ship, the only one that remained. Hundreds of loyal men and women were gone, never to step foot into their families homes again. Never to see their loved ones. 

Upon entering the ship, it's engines roared loudly like a lion demonstrating dominance. He walked past the bridge and over to Kassia's quarters. Her door was locked, and she refused to answer the door. _"I'll have a talk with her later." _ Giving one more knock just in case her patients wore thin, he walked away and headed to his quarters. 

Alone in his room he punched the wall with his fist, leaving a red welt over his knuckles. "That son of a bitch. I should have just killed her." He walked over and sat down at the edge of his bed. He pulled out the small CD from his pocket and stared at it for a long time. There's no telling what kind of information was held on the disk. Worried for the moment, he laid it on his desk and then buried his head in his hands. "Nothing ever seems to work out the way I plan it to. Your such a bastard Sephiroth. Sometimes I wish you just finished the world instead of playing around."

He lifted his head and looked around his room. It was dark. No lights were on, but the faint light that seeped through the bottom of the door. He could feel the slight vibration as the ship made it's way back to the world he is familiar with. Though he does not know what he is going to do next. 

Meanwhile Kassia was pondering everything that was told to her. Her parents were still alive, or so Chihea said. If it were not for Revee's rude entrance, she might have learned more. She uttered a small curse word and turned over on her side. The bed so soft, it relaxes her totally. _"It's time I do something now. When I return home, I am going to suddenly slip away and find out the truth about everything. I need to find that… what was his name? Vincent Valentine. It is a familiar name. Somehow I remember seeing it somewhere." _She relaxed herself more and worked out the plan in her head before she finally fell victim to the beds soft warm embrace. 

****


	6. Chapter 5 Arius Strider

****

Chapter 5 Arius Strider

The sun was just beginning its slow descent over the horizon. It caused an array of orange and red to scorch the sky. It was a beautiful sight, and traveling in this time of day, a day a lone man was riding a black chocobo. He had on a long brown coat and a hood covered hid head emitting a dark shadow over his face. His hands were bound tight with leather gloves and his feet were bound with black leather shoes that strapped all the way up to his knees. 

He was riding over a tall mountain, yet not tall enough to home snow but still the weather cold as he made his journey. He had been riding now for several hours. Never taking a break unless his chocobo needed water. 

Upon reaching the summit, he stopped and looked over with sight that no man could posses. He scanned the surroundings and his eyes locked on a object several hours away. It was his target, Neo-Midgar. He was sure of it more then anything. After the short breather he nudged the chocobo and started his decent over the side of the mountain. A task that will take several more hours.

Finally, engulfed in complete darkness, the chocobo and it's rider finally made it on land and stopped. Taking in the night air he looked around and smiled. He could see and hear the night animals roaming about. They were just aware of his presence as he was of theirs. Suddenly in the distance a low rumble was heard and he looked to the south. 

A huge airship was making it's way across the sky towards his destination. He nudged the chocobo again and urged him faster as they raced after the airship. Neo-Midgar became more clear now as it's surrounding sensors triggered the fog lights. Steering far to the left he kept out of sight. Closer now he was forced to stop as further travel would reveal his location. He watched as the airship landed on a large pad on the roof of the complex. The engines were cut and it was quiet again. He assumed they were leaving the airship, and he wished that he could be closer to hear any people speaking.

A few hours past, and the airship remained. Now was the time to act he thought as he removed himself from the furry back of his Chocobo. He patted it's head and looked into it's eyes as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wad of green leaves. His chocobo smelled the leaved and grew excited as the man laid them on the ground and walked away. 

Walking up to a side entrance he looked around cautiously taking each of his steps carefully. But he was not able to make it to the door without setting off a small trap. Within seconds he was surrounded by a large group of men as they each wore night vision goggles. 

"I'm here for the girl." They were all carrying guns and even swords were in their hands or clipped to their sides. The lone man on the other hand had no visible weapons. "I'll say it one more time. I have come for the girl, release her to me and you all will not have to worry about spending the rest of your existence in this would in coffins, or in shallow holes in the ground if you prefer that better."

"I don't know how you managed to make it this far without being caught sooner, but any luck you did have is gone now. As for the girl, we are not handing the her over to you. She is property of the corporation the president owns. Now get out or we will be forced to use drastic measure to get you out."

The lone man shook his head. No one is property of anyone but themselves. He took a step back and leaned into a small stance as the others surrounded him. He was outnumbered greatly and the men laughed at his handicap. Though with a straight face he just stood their and waited for the first move as he said, "Remember, I warned you." He closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Suddenly with speed that could not be matched by any normal human; the man lunged forward breaking the nose of the man in front him. The force behind the blow caused the bridge of the nose to go up into his brain, causing instant death. The fight then broke out. To anyone watching, all they would have been able to see are green dot's flashing around in the dark.

Several of the men leveled their guns towards the man and fired. Being just a man he would not be able to dodge the bullets. Except that misunderstanding was going to be their down fall as the man leaped back grabbing one of the men and threw him in front to block the bullets and grabbed the guards sword from his belt in time to block the rest of the bullets that missed the guard. They ricochet off the blade with sparks zipping past everyone hitting the building or the ground. 

With a weapon in hand he gripped it tightly and glared at it with discuss. He seemed to not be a fan for blades but in the heat of combat you tend to try and live with what you get. He turned around and dogged the swing of a mans sword. It cut a small piece of the mans hood slightly showing off a corner of his face. The man took his blade and swung up cutting the hand of the attacker off. He fell to the ground with a light thud. There was screaming now but was cut short with a painful grunt and gurgle as blood erupted from his neck and mouth. He too fell to the ground with the same thud.

There were still several men alive yet, and two of them ran up to him and took turns slicing their swords through the air. Most missed or clanged together with the only sword that dripped of blood. Taking this opportunity another of the goggled men fired his gun at the mans head. The bullet flew fast and as if having eyes in the back of his head, the man tilted it to the side and the bullet hit the man in front of him. Another thud was heard as yet another man bit the dust. 

The group was growing smaller by the minute and not yet have they been able to touch the intruder. The man was growing tired of this fight and his attacker smiled with an idea. He lunged forward and brought his sword down fast. As expected the man blocked as their swords clashed together and held their position. Pleased with this outcome, he put pressure forward as if a test of strength. Then something unexpected happen. The man let go of his sword with one of his hands and grabbed his gun in it's holster and put it to the mans abdomen and fired just as another man behind him fired his gun as well. 

Shot twice he leaned back causing the man in front to loose balance for a split second, which was used to get his throat cut. Then he looked behind him and did a spin kick that knocked the guys gun from his hand. Grabbing his sword as fast as he could to block it got stuck in it's sheath. That little problem coast the man his life as his a sword was pierced through his throat. With a smirk the man darted around the man while still holding the sword. This caused the blade to move around allot fully cutting the mans head off. 

Turning his head he was surrounded yet again by two men. In front and behind. He jumped into the air and did a quick back flip landing behind and in front of two men. He lunged his sward into the man behind him and as the other turned around he darted to the side and stuck the sword through the mans ribcage. He cringed as he took his gun and aimed at the man, but he was too quick as he darted to the side while still holding the sword into the man and cut him in half.

The large group was drastically decreased to a small handful, but the ones left alive looked amongst their fallen comrades and ran away back into the building. "Now, I warned you all to listen." He looked over at his mess and threw the sword to the ground. "Rest in peace." The man cracked his neck and slowly and cringed from the two bullet wounds that were given to him. He cursed himself out and blamed it on the weather. With some pain gone now he stepped into the building marked 'Revee 2nd; Research and Development'.

The building was lit farley well, and it seemed that no one else was alerted to his presence. He let out a small gasp of air from relief. He really didn't want to have to go into another meaningless fight, well not fully meaningless. Stopping suddenly he looked along the walls and ceiling. There were no signs of surveillance cameras so he could travel freely without worry of being spotted. Many doors were littered down the hall he was in. But he was only interested in the door to the stairs. Elevators have cameras and he can't risk getting caught again.

Finally reaching the end of the hall he found what he was looking for. A door marked with a little sign that said, 'Emergency Exit'. Opening the door he was welcomed to countless stairs. He began to climb the stairs watching the floors change slowly. After five minutes he passed a sign that only read, '20/100'. The pain was getting to him now, only on floor twenty of one hundred. This is going to take longer then he thought, and he was starting to hate the idea of using stairs. Taking in a deep breath he dealt with the pain and moved on.

After about half an hour he finally reached the top floor and decided not to go that one extra flight to the one hundredth floor. Instead he opened the door to the ninety-ninth floor. He poked his head through the door and scanned the area before him. There was one guard patrolling the hallway. He wore to his side a katana and a simple made rifle with no special attachments. Confident with his plan he moved out into the hallway and silently crept up behind the guard and wrapped his arm around his neck. He could not afford having the man knocked out. He would eventually wake and sound the alarm. Instead he put more pressure and violently twisted his arm. There was a muffled cracking as his neck was being broken.

He looked around and opened the closet door to his side. Inside he placed the body up against the wall in the back and shut off the lights. He walked back out and continued down the hall. _"Now, where is that room?" _The last room in the hall was what he was looking for. Burned across the door was, 'Kassia's Domain'. He turned at the handle and of course it was locked. He knocked down the door with his shoulder and walked in looking around. The room was dimly lit with candles. Their scent's filled the room with a pungent aroma. 

Walking in further he turned around to an unwelcoming woman swinging her fist to his face. He grabbed her arm and twisted it fast, but she cart wheeled around kicking the back of his neck. He fell forward and when he turned back around to face her as she was in a stance and her eyes began to glow lightly. He was amazed and knew right away she was the one. Not many women can make their eyes glow like that. 

"What are you doing in my room? Trying to get some? Well you would be wise to get the hell out of here. If you stay, your only going to get your ass kicked." The girl glared at the intruder in her room and waited for his actions.

"You must be Kassia." He said casually, not in any stance. He straightened his coat and pulled the hood back revealing his face. He has deep red eyes and long black hair tied back. The one side of his face was lightly scared and as his spoke, his eye teeth were longer then normal, yet not long enough to be classified as a vampire. "I have come for you. Someone is looking for you, and I promised her that I would do everything I could to make sure the two of you meet."

Kassia stood up straight and walked up a little closer to him. Right away she was brought back the memory when Chihea told her to seek out a man named Vincent Valentine. "Are you… Vincent Valentine?"

The man chuckled lightly and then smiled. He said, "My dear lady, that man has been dead now for twenty years. My name is Arius Strider. Sorry to disappoint you, if that was whom you were expecting." He continued his smile. "Now, we have allot of ground to cover. So I suggest that we leave now, or we might be getting some more guests from below. We can leave off the roof…"

"Shut up!" Kassia interrupted him, not hearing enough. She then glared deep into his eyes and said, "I don't even know you and you expect me to just leave with you? You didn't even explain yourself enough for me to even give you a single gil of trust." She crossed her arms as an alarm was sounded. He was found out. Guards will be rushing-in in just minutes. 

"Listen, my name is Arius Strider…" Not being enough information she just continues to glare at him with arms crossed. Taking like her mother in so many ways she knows not of. He then let out a small sigh saying, "I'm a bounty hunter and took the job in searching you out for a woman named Jassi."

That name struck a familiar nerve in Kassia's mind, but could not place it. She thought for a moment, and decided that this was the chance she was going to have to take if she wanted to learn the truth. "Under one condition. I want you to take me to Vincent first. No matter what you say."

Arius looked at her and nodded his head. He walked past her towards the door and opened it as a gun was suddenly poking him in the forehead. He was given a sudden headache, as a haunting flashback of a man being suddenly shot in the head by an unseen figure. He was drawn back to reality as the gun was pushed forward making Arius stumble back. His eyes looked lost, but hearing one voice drew his mind back to the surface. 

"Hold it right there… You are not taking my daughter anywhere you pervert." It was Revee, his hand shaking from the sight before him. "By the great gods of the heavens. It can't be." The shaking stopped and he walked in further. "Kassia, go attend to your mother. She's upset. My rotten blood decided to disobey me while I was gone." She stood her ground and glared at him not caring. "I see, so Vincent as corrupted your mind. A man like him tends to do that." Kassia looked over at Arius, waiting for some explanation.

"As I said to the young lady. Twenty years ago that man, Vincent was killed. He died in the crater where he fought off Anubis and Sephiroth. He was a great man, who didn't deserve to die. My name on the other hand is Arius Strider. Look it up, you will see that I speak the truth. I've lived in Costa del Sol most my life and it's just a coincidence that I happen to look like the man you speak of."

"Yet you know so much about who aren't. Seems very odd. But, none the less, you have caused a little disturbance in my home. And I don't like intruders invading my home, and stealing my property."

The eyes of Arius flooded with blood as they glowed a more powerful crimson shade. "Women are not property no one but themselves." His mind snapped and he lost control, kicking the gun out of Revee's hand. Then he reached out and grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room like a rag doll. As he got up Arius had already walked up to him and picked him up by the throat and with his other hand punched out the window to his side and hung the man out, ninety-nine floors off the ground.

"Arius, stop. You can't just kill him like that. I understand a man like him must die after all that he has done in his life, but not like this." Kassia was at his side pleading to keep the one man he hated alive long enough to witness his own defeat. "Please, let him go."

Arius looked over at her and just wanted to do what she said and _leave him go_, but he pulled him back in and threw him to the ground punching him in the gut. "I'll grant you that one wish, but now, grant me mine, let's get out of here." He walked over to the door and Kassia followed looking back for an instant at Revee, at how helpless he looked. She smiled, finally going to get the answers that have haunted her for twenty-one years of her life.

At the main lobby, Scarlet was kneeling by the door crying. Arius paid no heed to her cries and walked past her while Kassia looked down at her. Scarlet grabbed her leg and looked up to her. "Don't go Kassia, your… brother is in a coma. He took your fathers serum …that he had made. I don't know… what's going to happen. You have got to stay… please…"

Kassia knelt down by her side and Scarlet took hold of her hand. She was going to say something when Arius put his hand on Kassia's shoulder and spoke calmly, with now regrets of his words. "She is not your mother, he is not your father, and you have no brother. These are not your family. Come… I will take you to your real family."

Scarlet looked up at Arius, whom she recognized, but could not think of his name. She then looked over at Kassia as she began to stand and release her grip on her false mothers hand and followed Arius outside. There was a slight chill in the night air, so Arius offered his coat, but Kassia declined simply saying, "I don't mind a little cold. For some un-known reason it comforts me." Arius looked over at her and nodded with a smile. He can see her traveling through the north crater even on it's warmer days as the great Sephiroth once did in his life.

Arius looked around and lifted his hand up to his mouth and whistled loudly. He lowered it and waiting he said, "You should thank your false mom really. I take it, it was her who called off security from coming after us. We should have been blocked by a whole platoon of soldiers. This makes our getaway all the more easier." Kassia kept to herself until she saw a black creature make it's way closer. Arius reached into his back pocket and pulled out some more of the green leaves and the bird kweed softly and snatched the greens. 

"Oh, how cute. A black chocobo. I was a child the last time I got ride one of these. It's scary to think just how much of my life has passed by me." Arius got up on the chocobo and extended his hand. Kassia took it and he helped hoist her on top with him. The Chocobo was uncomfortable for the moment. It never was used to having two riders on it's back. Stubbornly, Arius reached for more of the green to cokes the bird into moving. It worked as the chocobo reached back and snatched them up and soon took off at a rather slow pace.

"It's going to take many hours before we reach my second transportation. Until then, please try and stay comfortable and hold on at all times." Kassia wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. They traveled the rough and rocky path back up the side of the mountain. It was hard, but with much determination and more greens they were not too worried about the rest of the trip.

It was well past midnight now, and it began to grow colder now as they finally reached the top of the mountain. There were strong gust's of wind, and even snow flakes blew around them both. It was still going to take three hours tops before they would reach the base of the mountain.

**********

With a painful headache and a hurting stomach, Revee pulled himself up to his feet and staggered out the room and to the elevators. He pushed for the lobby and leaded against the wall as the red numbers decreased slowly until stopping on the tenth floor. He stood up straight as the doors opened wide and Scarlet stood there. She walked in and pushed for the thirtieth floor. "Why there?" Revee said still recovering.

"Unlike you, I am going back to my son, whom by your stupid science put him in a coma." Scarlet glared at him and waited silently for the doors to open. She was feeling discussed now. "So do you having anything to say, or are you just going to stand there and hold your gut all fucking night?"

"What do you want me to say, sorry? It's not my fault that your son took that shot. I clearly told him not to go into my room, and he disobeyed me. What good is a son if he can't even listen to simple commands as stay out? "

"You son of a bitch. If you hadn't have kept all that shit locked in room, instead of in the lab, this would not have happened. And _our_ son is going to need us, you more then ever. You made the serum that is flowing through his veins, and you are going to help make a vaccine that will help cure him."

Revee laughed, though broken up from the pain. He was sure now that Arius did more then punch him in the gut. A broken rib or two must be causing this great pain. "There is no cure, for it is no virus, or sickness. He's not going to die. The coma was just a side affect from not having the other half of the genetic code to finish the helix."

Scarlet never liked it when he talked like that. She knows nothing of science, and listening to it is enough to give her a headache. "Shut up Revee. I hate it when you speak like that. I hate it how you don't spend no more time with me like you used too. You live down in that complex under this hell hole. For twenty years I've put up with it for the one fact that I love you. But now, I am having trouble finding the love anymore. You let this bullshit happen to your son without even caring. I don't think you even love me anymore, or even know when the last time you said it and meant it."

Revee shot over a harsh glare but it softened. She was speaking the truth. It's been over twenty years now and all the promises he had once made never came true. "I do love you Scarlet. Everything that I am doing, is for the good of us. The world is not safe, and I am trying to make it better."

"You will never make the world a better place. This world is destined to go through shit for it's whole existence. War and famine will plague this world before everyone dies. Just stop it, and care for what's in front of you, me. Care for me, and not the world. Show your love better. I mean for crying out loud, when was the last time we even had sex?"

Revee was quiet and said nothing as the doors opened and Scarlet walked out. She shook her head in discuss and turned to face him. "Here, why don't you think about everything that was said?" Scarlet pushed the last button which takes him down into his underground complex. The doors shut and he did nothing to stop them. "Peh, bastard." She walked away and headed for her sons room. She sat down by the side of his bed and took his hand, shedding a few more tears resting her head beside the bed.


	7. Chapter 6 Jassi Mother of Kassia

****

Chapter 6 Jassi; Mother of Kassia

Finally reaching the end of the trail, Arius and Kassia rode on level ground. She was now wearing Arius's coat. The cold finally getting to her. It was little past three and fatigue was working it's way to the surface for Kassia.

"Were almost there," Arius spoke suddenly, startling Kassia awake. "be ready. Your going to meet one of my old friends. He was put through a lot of trouble when he was younger, and he… well his past is nothing he likes to reminisce on. So don't try and ask about it, cause you won't learn much of anything." He looked back to see Kassia nod her head..

About half an hour later they emerged into a large clearing in a forest. In the middle was a very well lit an airship. She was surprised to see how large it was. It was greater then any of the airships she's seen in the hangers at her old place. And better then the airship of legend, the High-Wind. Used on Cloud's adventures. This one represented a great black dragon with folded wings. A neck as long as Revee's headquarters, with fangs as long as a boat. It had claws dug deep into the ground for support.

"This is the most beautiful looking airship I have ever seen in my whole life. The creator has extreme amounts of talent. I would love to meet him, or her one day." Kassia looked over the ship as they grew closer. Taking in every amount of detail that she could with her dim vision in the darkness.

As they got closer they saw the belly of the beast open and a man lowered down on a wire. He was extremely good looking Kassia thought as she could make out his face. He had short black hair that was spiked, and the tips were died red. There was no scars on his face as Arius that she noticed, and his eyes were not red, but brown. As they stopped Arius got off the chocobo and walked up to his good friend.

"Ah, Sloan. It is good to see you well." Arius reached his arm and out and Sloan reached out with his and grabbed it. They pulled each other together and embraced in a friendly hug, patting one another back for a few seconds before pulling back. "Again, thank you for your help. Without your ship, the journey would have taken longer then I can spare."

Sloan nodded his head and looked beyond Arius to the girl that stood next to the black chocobo. He smiled and said, "So, this is the fare maiden you rescued from the evil king." He laughed and bowed his head in her direction. "Ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you, and an honor to have such a beauty on my ship." Kassia blushed slightly and was going to pay back a complement when Arius interrupted.

"Sloan, you wanted to talk to me before heading out?"

He nodded and signaled Arius to follow. He did and Sloan directed him to the line of trees, several yards away from Kassia's ears. She watched as they both talked, feeling a little annoyed for not being involved in the conversation. What could be so important to talk in secret? She crossed her arms and just waited, rolling a small rock on the ground with her foot. Finally she saw them both shake hands and she was able to hear one thing, 'Ambrose.' She then saw Arius raise a single finger to his lips and glanced over at Kassia. Arius and Sloan nodded their heads and walked back over to Kassia.

"What was that all about you too? Something not worth saying to everyone is something that should not be said at all." She waited, and grew angry when they said nothing to answer her. "Fine, be that way then. But I will not forget this, I will sooner ot later find out what you were talking about."

"Come, we fly." Sloan said as he and Arius walked over to the ship.

Kassia followed then stopped turning over to the left behind chocobo. "Hey, what about your chocobo Arius?"

He turned around and shrugged saying, "Nothing. It is not mine. Only a wild kit that I found feeding. She is still in her general area of home, so she has but turn and run." Arius said nothing else as he held onto the rope and made his way into the ship. Sloan and Kassia did the same and the belly of the beast shut with no trace of there ever being an opening.

"We'll be home in a short few hours. Please, do not touch or wonder around my ship. It is older then any thing on this planet and I care for it as I would a child." Sloan walked ahead with Arius to the bridge as Kassia just thought of what he said. The ship was older then anything on the planet, and it looks like the ship Cid and Zell owned, the High-Rock.

There was nothing she could do on the ship as it flew. She had major respect for Sloan, but yet she had always had substantial amount of curiosity. She walked around the main deck where the exit was and only found three doors, two of which were locked tight. She opened the door cautiously. The room was poorly lit, and she imagined no one was in here for years. Dust and cobwebs conformed her suspicions. Walking in further she strained her eyes to adjust better and when they finally did she was able to make out a few chests that were chained shut, and drawers that had locks on them.

Analyzing one of the drawers she found that it was just a simple lock and just picked it open. Inside there were countless amounts of papers and pictures. She reached in and looked over one of the papers. It was in another language that she was not familiar with. Scanning through the papers she stumbled over some pictures. They were rather old and tattered, turning yellow from the on going years. In the picture three men stood together in front of an old torn down building.

Only two of the men she could barley recognizes; Arius as he wore a trench coat and had hair just past his chin with a dark bandana. Another she assumed was Sloan, but the picture had to have been older then him. Shaking her head she looked at the third person who only looked to be around the age of thirteen or fifteen. He had hair coming just barely past his shoulders and no smile on his face. She felt a weird feeling rush through her veins looking at the young boy, and put the picture down. She went back to the papers and looked them over. Still unfamiliar with the language she put them back and turned around surprised she was being watched.

"E dumt oui, hu fuhtanehk ynuiht so creb. Ed rumtc calnadc dryd cruimt hajan pa najaymat du yhouha frus luimt ica dras dra fnuhk fyo." It was Sloan, his shouts faded into the corners of the room. He walked in further and she could tell just how angry he was. He glared at her still and said, "Drehkc uv dra bycd cruimt hajan pa tfamat ibuh eh dra vidina." He grew quiet and calmed down enough to speak English. "Get of this room. We will be arriving within the hour."

Sloan led her out of the room and locked it behind him. Keeping an eye on her he told her to follow him and she was led to the bridge. Upon arriving Arius looked over at the two. He said, "Is anything wrong?"

Sloan walked over to him and looked over at Kassia and then Arius. He answered saying, Cra fuhtanc so creb, kuac drnuikr y caymat ib bycd. Muugehk ibuh dra beldina uv ic yht Sephiroth frah ra fyc y lremt uidceta uv Gongonga jemmyka. Drec kenm ryc duu silr lineucedo, ed luimt kad ran gemmat." Arius smiled and nodded.

"Oac, E ghuf. Pid cra ec dra tuikrdan uv Jassi yht dra knayd Sephiroth ajah druikr ed byehc sa du cyo dryd huf. Cra femm ajahdiymmo ryja du maynh dra dnidr ypuid ajanodrehk. Yht oui ghuf dryd cra femm ryja du maynh ypuid oui yc famm. Oui bmyo zicd yc yh esbundyhd numa eh ayndrc recduno yc tu E."

Sloan glared at him, hating the idea of another person learning his past. "Drah cra maynhc ed vnus so suidr, yht hud cusa udran bancuh." He glared coldly at Arius indicating he was talking about him. Arius looked over at Kassia and smiled.

"Fa lyh'd gaab dymgehk mega drec." He cleared his throat and walked over to Kassia. "You are probably wondering what was just happening. Sloan and I speak an old language. The language of the Cetra. One day, maybe you will get to learn to speak it."

Kassia glared over at the two and smirked. "Yet again you hide more secrets from me. You speak in front of me in a language you know I know nothing of, just to annoy me. Well your doing a splendid job of it. I want answers right now or else."

Sloan walked up to her and looked down at her. "Listen girly, on this ship you follow my orders. You do everything I tell you to do you go back where we got you. You will learn everything in a time when you can handle everything. Now just sit your ass on in a chair and wait like a good girl till we get to our destination, in only an hour." He glared at her and she glared back just as coldly. He was getting on her nerves and she just wanted to slice his throat where he stands. But instead she simply turned and walked over to a chair and sat down, eyeing Sloan like a hawk it's prey. He didn't like that, but simply ignored her and continued talking to Arius in a low tone.

Kassia watched the two talk in the same language yet. Having no idea just maked her more angry. They laughed aloud and soon she began to ignore them. She watched clouds outside fly by, something to help past the time away. Eventually nearing the point of boredom, there was a ringing by the main controls. Sloan walked over to them and nodded.

"Alright everyone, where here." Below a small village was barely lit up. Many of the people were still sound asleep. The sun was still a little ways away, but there were faint signs of its existence over the horizon. A small smile was found Kassia's face, kinda excited now to meet her real mother.

The ship began to land without making a noise and Sloan led the two off the bridge to the belly of the beast where the opening was already open and waiting. Kassia made her way down fist followed by Arius and then Sloan. It was really warm all of a sudden, and Kassia wondered where they were.

"So, no one here to welcome us?" Asked Kassia softly looking over at Arius.

"Nope. Only inside the village. I told your mother it be best to wait inside then outside." Arius began to walk over to the village while Sloan just stood by his ship. He had no intentions on going in, and Kassia really didn't care.

They walked inside and Kassia looked around with a smile. She finally remembered where she was. This is an old village that was once rotting after a train crashed into the middle, destroying almost everything. "This is Coral. It looks so much better then when I last looked at pictures of this place. Your telling me that my mother lives here?"

Arius shook his head and said, "No, she is only here because of security reasons. In case we were ever followed. We did not want anyone to know of the village your mother really lives in. Besides, she owns property all across the world, but only resides at one place all the time. That place I can't tell you as of now." Arius led her all around in many directions before coming up to a lit house that is built next to the only remaining tracks from the village.

Arius knocked on the door slightly and crossed his arms. He waited with Kassia at her side. Her face filled with excitement and yet fear and worry. This is the first time she is seeing her mother in twenty one years. She took a deep breath as the door began to unlock from the inside and open slowly.

"Hello?" The door opened all the way and standing in the frame was a tall woman that had long red hair past her back. Her eyes were emerald, with a faint glow behind them. She looked over at Arius, but her gaze locked onto the girl at his side. Her head was hung low, but then Kassia lifted her head looking into the eyes of the woman. They were like hers, and she was shocked how much alike they looked. The woman's eyes swelled up with tears as she tried to speak.

Kassia looked into the woman's eyes and spoke softly, saying, "Mother?" The tears in her eyes could not hold back after hearing that word and she broke out crying.

Arius put a hand on her shoulder and smirked. "I have granted you your wish. I have retrieved your daughter unharmed. May we come in?"

The woman wiped away the tears only to be replaced with even more. She nodded her head and stepped back letting them in. They walked in and Arius shut the door behind him. They walked into the living room where they sat down.

"Kassia…" The woman took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm Jassi, your mother. I have waited so long for this day to finally be able to have you back in my life."

"Jassi?" Remarked Kassia. She knew that name. It was commonly spoken between Scarlet and Revee, but only when they were arguing. And seeing her now, she remembered seeing her at several times in her life. Every time she tried to bring it up with her _parents_ they would always yell at her and told her to forget about it. "I remember seeing you many times in my life. I always tried to learn who you were, but they would never tell me."

"Though out your life of growing up, I tried and failed hundreds of times trying to bring you back into my life. If only my lover would be around, your father, then those fuckers would never have fucked up our life." Jassi glared into space with hatred, learning what she did from Kassia. Her eyes flickered like lightning and Kassia noticed this.

"Your eyes are like mine. When I am angry they flicker out of control until I was old enough to harness the energy." She became more relaxed talking to her mother, and then thought of something, her father. "Jassi… mother who was my father?"

"Kassia, your father was a great man, a leader among leaders. The great general of Soldier. His name, was Sephiroth. He had power that no man could ever possess, or ever imagine having. That was who your father was Kassia, my lover." Jassi became a little more upset now talking about Sephiroth.

Kassia's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. What she just learned was something she never had expected. It answered her question of who the figure was in her dreams. Her father was the most powerful being on the planet. Her father was the legendary wielder of Masamune, Sephiroth, and she will never get to talk with him, or learn from the vast knowledge he holds deep within. Her father was killed twenty one years ago Vincent traveled with friends to the north crater. "Sephiroth… It explains so much now. I now know who was in my dreams."

Jassi looked up fast and dried her eyes from hearing that. "He was in your dreams?" Jassi thought back the time he once communicated to her, telling to let them take her child. She wondering if he had spoken to her at all, in some way or another. "Kassia," She said kind of fast, then cooled down and finished her question slower. "Did he speak any words in his dream?"

She thought back and nodded her head slightly. "Yes, but only once, a few months ago." She thought hard to remember what was said, struggling to pronounce it the way he had said. "Cu jyyt lnoss ltyp irti tny lordl ij tacy vnyhy A vass hytehr jih tvi."

Arius raised an eyebrow and put a hand to his chin. "That sounds like the language of the Cetra, but yet it translate into nothing…" He thought hard trying to finger out what it means. Shaking his head he stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Jassi watching him walk to the door. Kassia staring as well.

"I have done what I said I would. There is no reason now for me to remain here. I have to go." He opened the door and stopped halfway out and turned his head looking back. Nodding his head he did speak before leaving. "If for every reason you are in need of help, look to the west and fire a single shot from a Peacemaker. I will hear your cry and arrive as fast as possible." He walked out shutting te door behind him. Jassi and Kassia were now alone. An eerie silence fell upon them, but then Kassia decided to ask more about Sephiroth.

"So, um. Is there anything else you can tell me about Se.. about my father?"

Jassi smiled grabbing a few tissues. It's going to be a topic that always makes her upset. "Well, he was the former five stare general in Soldier. He had power that no human could have in their lifetime. He was born to only be tested on his whole entire life. He was a very respected man, until a mission went the wrong way at Cloud Strife's hometown in Nibelheim. There he lost his mind and went completely crazy burning the village and it's people to the ground. He was just in search for a better place for all people, except that his killings brought the wrong impression to the people.

"So as he continued, someone had to do something. And that someone was Vincent. After having his wife and son killed outside his own home he vowed to pay their respect with the death of Sephiroth. Their journey went on until Sephiroth came to one village where he met me. There I was forced to leave with Vincent and the rest of his group until finally meeting back up with Sephiroth, and I left with him. We traveled as did Vincent and his friends, made more enemies and learned secrets that would have put the world in danger if in the wrong hands. The most horrible thing happened when in the North Crater he was murdered. Arrow pierced right through his throat. The look on face was filled with fear and confusion, and what made it sad was he reached out for something and when I got there he was gone, fell backwards down the cliff to a home of Lifestream."

Kassia was shocked by this amount of information. Father murdered before ever getting to see or know him. So much more taken away from her she realizes. She sat back in the chair taking in all that information. "I see now…" She finally says breaking the almost endless silence. "Where I get all my traits now. I wondered for many years how I knew the things I knew. It makes me feel better inside knowing more about my father, but…" She grew silent and it seemed that there was a tear swelling up in the corner of her left eye. "I would like to meet him…"

Jassi covered her mouth and took a deep breath nodding her head. She stood up and singled for Kassia to stand as well. She did and Jassi walked up to her and quickly embraced her tightly. "Oh Kassia, I've missed you dearly, and I am sorry how long it took to get you back… I can't help but feel a little responsible for this, but Sephiroth paid me a visit many years ago and told me to let them take you. I don't understand why, and still don't. But at this moment I just don't care anymore since you are back into my life…. I love you."

Kassia gave a little smile and leaned back, looking into her mothers eyes. They were identical to hers and she could see her reflection looking back at her. "I love you too, and please, don't blame yourself."

Jassi smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Come on then. I will take you to your fathers… grave."

"What about Vincent Valentines? I need to know if Arius was telling the truth. Because if he wasn't I need to talk to him… I think he knows something…"

Jassi nodded her head and put her arm around Kassia's shoulder. "I understand. I will take you to his grave, but once there, I don't know what answers are going to be told to you."

Kassia nodded in agreement. This has been a night of unexpected adventure. Truths and lies bewilder her judgment, and yet she's eager for more information. She's ready now for anything that is to happen from this point on in her life.

Finally ready they both walked out the door and to a car that was parked on the other side of the village. She cared not of locking her door, there was nothing really important to her in there. Everything she could possibly want or ever need is right now back with her. All she needs now is her lover, Sephiroth to make the rest of her life completed.

[A/N: You will need an Al Bhed translator to understand what was said in this chapter, and any other chapters that will have this language in. Please note, I am changing this story, and taking out the crossover of FFX, but leaving the land known as Spira. You will not see any of your favorite characters in rest of this book, or in the third and last installment of When Two Forces Meet. However, any characters mentioned in the first, from FF8 will still be mentioned. Hope you understand and accept this change. Until later, the chapter (s) in the beginning that mention Blitz Ball, Luca, and FFX characters will one day be changed. Thank you.]


	8. Chapter 7 The Twelve Zodiacs

****

Chapter 7 The Twelve Zodiacs

As the sun began to rise higher in the sky, Revee refused sleep the whole night and locked himself in his underground complex. It was now around eight o'clock and he was working hard on his computer. Logically, one would think he would be trying to save his son, but Revee, no. He only cares now to see what will become of him. Inspired again from his old dream, that would have seen reality in only one more year. Except his dream was interrupted by Sephiroth, and all that remained was a needle that was never tested; locked away forgotten, till it was found.

As of right now, he searched for more information on the land of Spira. It's a wonderful world, full of unknown powers that he wished to gain control of. Except those powers are greater then one can imagined. So instead he tried to learn more about them, before going back, vowing to himself to have unknown power.

As he looked even deeper his cell phone rang suddenly. He pulled it out his pocket and glanced at the screen with a smile before answering. "Hello?" He said with a smirk. "I see…" The voice on the other end was muffled, but enough for Revee to make it out. "You think that they suspect anything?… Good, then so far our plan has gone off without a hitch… What?… Of course. I promised you a decent share of the rewards…. Yes, I understand that he was not supposed to be part of the scenario but things have changed. Besides I think I can easily work this into the plan without too many troubles… Well we're bound to hit one problem or two… yes, I know don't worry.

"Now as for the second part. I want you to find out where they are going and get there before them. Tell them about there new enemy, they should feel frightened, and that's when you round everyone up again. Make sure Cloud is in the group. He and I have some un-finished business to take care of… I never forget the past…. Keep to yourself, I'm nothing like him; but better in brains. He tried taking over using brute force and fear. I will just use science to make me what I want… Fuck you, Hojo was crazy, I know what I am doing. Just do the job you were assigned to, and leave it to that." Revee hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"Alright Kassia…" He turned off the computer and spun in his chair looking up to the ceiling. "Make me proud." He grinned evilly and stood up, walking to the one hanger that held the most deadliest of machines, the two revived weapons from earth. He stared at them with wide eyes, their power so great he remembered what little was done to destroy the home of Sephiroth. Now he will call for their power again, in the aid and recovery of the key to unleash the one.

Kassia and Jassi traveled for several hours, and the sun made its way higher in the sky. It is going to be a very hot day. Shortly after, their trip came to a sudden stop as they drove into an old village. "What, why we in Nibelheim for?" Asked Kassia as Jassi continued to drive through the newly formed village. After the years of Sephiroth's death, Cloud returned where his hometown became famous. People came all over to visit or live in the village of their savior. This caused his hometown to grow dramatically, from only a small handful of homes and three shops, to over fifty buildings. The only thing that was not changed was a large clearing where there once stood a haunted mansion, Sephiroth's mansion. Filled with secrets that would warp a mans soul, and forever haunt his mind.

"This is were Vincent lived many, many years ago. Before Cloud was born. When his mother was just a child. He was only twelve years old when he was confronted with his idol, Professor Gast, at the age of nineteen. Young, he was a great and talented professor. That's the day Vincent joined Soldier, but ended up failing and soon ended with a band of bandits that work on a black budget, and the well being of others torments, the Turks. He was killed eight years later, shortly after Miss. Strife found out she was pregnant with Cloud. Vincent was later buried in his hometown."

Kassia looked confused, and watched Jassi turn into an old cemetery. "But if Vincent died, then how could he have been around during the time of Cloud and Sephiroth's feud?"

Jassi laughed at her question. "That's funny because I do not know that as well. Unless he has a twin brother, then he was never killed."

"Perhaps a conspiracy?"

"Possibly, who knows." She pulled the car over and shut the engine off. "If you still wish to know, his grave is on top of that hill."

She noticed a single weeping willow acting as a silent sentinel over a lone grave.

She walked resolutely up the hill. Occasionally glancing at other headstones along the way, some of which looked older then time itself for their inscriptions were illegible... no grass seemed to have grown there for years. She shuttered as the wind whistled through the leaves creating an edgy atmosphere. She stopped suddenly, for there straight ahead, was a tightly sealed casket, partially protruding from a poorly dug grave. She noted unusual markings on the lid of the casket, they seemed to have been placed there without the aid of a tool. It was as if something other then an human hand had inscribed it. There was simply a name: VINCENT VALINTINE.

Was this all the proof needed? She shook her head and walked closer and tried removing some of the coffin's lid. The nails were rusted through time and grew weak. Her attempts succeeded as some of the lid broke away. She looked inside as an eyeless skull looked back at her with it's mouth open, trying to speak unspoken words.

"So he was right… Vincent was dead, and my questions will never be answered." An arm rested on her shoulder and she spun around quickly. It was her mother. She relaxed and looked back at the grave. "Alright, I've learned what I needed to know." She looked back over at her mother. "Take me to my father, I wish to speak to him."

Jassi nodded her head slowly while taking her daughters hand, leading her back to the car, and away from the haunting cemetery where people of a forgotten past rest.

Their trip sent them to the far northern continent, where it grows colder every passing day. Ahead laid the only resting place of Sephiroth, inside the heart of the crater. A crater larger then one hundred Midgar's in a row. Unlike many years back they were not forced to walk through the harsh weather to reach the crater. Instead they were now able to rent black chocobo's that could climb the crater with no problem.

Jassi has not visited Sephiroth's grave in a long time. The last time does not come to her clearly, but she remembered falling to her knees unconscious, waking hours later in her own bed. She was sure she was alone, and had never visited here ever since.

"How long will it take to reach the crater?" Asked Kassia, trying to speak over the loud winds.

Hours on foot. Jassi was glad to be able to use chocobo's instead. She thought for a moment and answered simply. "Two hours, maybe less." She then became lost in her thoughts, completely ignoring her daughter as she would attempt a conversation. She saw Sephiroth walk ahead and laugh the way he always would. He talked about his dream while Jassi just smiled and walked by his side. She can hear him say to her how he will become a god and gain full power over everything. She doubted this, but worried not if it came true because she would be with him.

She was drawn into the crater with supernatural forces. Inside she witnessed the evil sparkle that shown in his eyes. She watched him look below at a meaningless fight. She saw herself standing beside Sephiroth, no smile was on her face and seemed upset about the outcome of the current events that have happened. Jassi watched her force a smile every time Sephiroth would look over at her. Jassi looked away from the image and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Jassi!"

Jassi shook her head, the images of Sephiroth before her faded into the now falling snow. She looked over at her daughter and answered annoyed. "What?"

"…Where here… Can you lead the rest of way?"

Jassi was startled how much time seemed to have faded away as she was lost in her thoughts. It took a moment for her to regain her bearings, and when she did she led Kassia off the trail onto a hidden path that led deep into the crater. Inside it was not as colder, the high walls protect from the harsh weather outside. The path was not made for chocobo's, but they managed to get them into the huge cavern which was still scared from the battle that took place.

"Up there," Jassi pointed to the top of a cliff, where a single ray of light shown down on. "…is where his grave is. With these birds, we can climb to the top in seconds." Jassi led the way as her chocobo began the steep climb. Their claws dug into the rock giving them their support. After reaching the top, Kassia followed behind and soon stood by her mother. Ahead was the only light, yet strong enough to fill this cavern. It shown down onto a single spot on the ground.

"Is that… a sword?" Asked Kassia as she got off her chocobo after he mother. She walked over with her mother stood over the hilt of a sword protruding from the rock.

"…Yes. It's your fathers sword. It's the legendary Masamune. He gave up that sword so that he could have all the power in the world at his fingertips. The only sad things are that after achieving them he did not live long before he was murdered. Also, a few years back there were people who heard of the legend and traveled here to try and free the sword, but no man strong enough could lift it out, or break the rock to get it."

"That was why they made it easier to reach the crater those years back. But after giving up the dream of holding Sephiroth's sword, the people stopped coming. Soon after nature closed the only way the people could have taken to get here." The girls turned around startled by this new voice. It was Arius. "I must admit I even tried to pull it out, but fate had not shown upon me."

"What are you doing here? We didn't call for you?" Said Jassi.

"No," Answered Arius. "…but I was actually in the in the town picking up supplies when I heard that two women took off to the crater on black chocobo's. Figured it was you's and came up to see what you's were up too." He walked closer and stood over the hilt of the Masamune, then looked back at the two.

"You're here for something else aren't your?" asked Kassia.

"Well, as a matter of fact I have. It's about Revee." A subject he can see neither of them wanted to hear about.

"What about him?" Jassi said getting annoyed now.

"Well it is a long story that I will try and sum up the best that I can." He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Revee, his mind has been corrupted by the power of Midgar. Weather it be from the original, or the new, his mind is lost. Like all who have ever became president. Shinra was not the first to be swayed by the power of unknown forces, and he was not the last. Everyone that becomes president over Midgar has always died horrible deaths. Now it's Revee's turn. He now seeks power like that of Sephiroth's. He's studied the Jenova Project for a great sum of his life and I guess learned more then Hojo ever did.

"With Spira now taking up half the world because of Sephiroth, Revee learned of their history and their legends. What he found out was of a power that lays dormant inside of a monstrous crystal. One they speak of as large as our tallest mountain. What makes it bad is that he knows how to unleash that power. You see, throughout the land of Spira there are twelve great cities. Each have their own guardian. Oddly the names of the cities are the same as the guardians. I like to call them the Twelve Zodiacs, which is an old world that means guardian. Now their legend says that under dire stress or dander they appear for protection and guidance. What no one was supposed to know was that each of them hold a piece of the crystal that was broken off in the beginning of their time. When all pieces come together they form the key needed to finish the crystal and release the power."

He was silent then for a few moments. Jassi and Kassia assumed that he was finished. They took in that story he told and almost could not believe it, but Kassia knew that it had to be true after visiting the land.

"That seems absurd, nonsense." Said Jassi with a snort.

"No mother… it's true. I have been to the land beyond and witnessed one of these guardians. They have great power that made Revee's ships vanish without a trace. This is all got to be true. But…" Kassia looked over at Arius. "…why would he do this?"

"Did I not make it clear a moment ago? Everyone who becomes President of Midgar suffers from the same thing… Mind corruption, and death. Revee has his mind corrupted, now he travels for the only thing that is going to cause his death, and maybe now… the worlds. We have got to do something to stop him before he gains those twelve crystals."

Jassi took in his words, and thought of what he had said. If they try and stop him, that means another long hard journey with a group of people she hates the most. Can she really bare another trip like that after loosing someone she cared for dearly? "Listen, Arius. If that is your real name. I've come up here for one thing, and having to make a decision like this was not it. Let us talk in privet and let Kassia have her talk with her father."

Arius agreed and walked to the far end of the cliff with Jassi and left Kassia alone to talk to Sephiroth.

Kassia knelt down by the sword and closed her eyes. She can see her father now, his images stands tall and bright in her mind. For years she had known of and heard of the great General, who had lost his mind and killed thousands. She just never thought he was her father. "Sephiroth, my one true father. I understand my life a little better now, but I wish that you were here with us now. So much has been taken away from me it hurts to think about it. And now there's talk of another battle for power. That means more meaningless deaths. I'm just so confused… and just with you were here."

She opened her eyes and looked at the hilt that stood out of place in solid rock. She smiled knowing her father must have been the strongest to wield such power that sword has. Un-questioned instincts told her to reach out for it, and so she did. The moment her finger tips had touched the hilt images rushed into her head. She saw flashes of the battle taking place, the conversation Sephiroth had with Anubis and watched him thrust the Masamune into the rock in which it remained. She watched how Anubis was defeated by a young looking girl, and watched the death of her father from his point of view. Her throat burned and soon there was darkness followed by the sound of water.

When the images came back she saw her father walking away from the shore. He had on only his pants and leather strapped boots, his hair pressed against his body from being wet. There was an open wound with fresh blood flowing from his throat and as he collapse from lose of blood. He laid there when a stranger soon walked up to him and placed a hand over his head. The person looked surprised and ran away while white light began to form over his body and he vanished.

__

"Take what is given and wield power that can't be used by no other. Shed vengeful blood and seek out my evil brother Murasame. He has the first key." The voice was in her head and was deep and shallow. Her eyes opened and she stood up pulling the sword with her.__

There was a loud screeching sound followed by shower of sparks as the sword was set free from it's rocky prison. Arius and Jassi were interrupted by this display of fireworks and their mouth's hung open with disbelief. The sword that could never be pulled out has been set free. Arius was the first to run up to her and speak.

"What did you do?" He shouted rather loudly. "How did you pull out the sword?"

Kassia looked over at him and simply shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I was talking to my dad, and when I went to touch the sword there was a flash of images that swept through my mind and I heard a voice that said: 'Take what is given and wield power that can't be used by no other. Shed vengeful blood and seek out my evil brother, Murasame. He has the first key.'"

"Murasame? He's the legendary brother of Masamune, the maker of the sword you are holding. They say his brother had also created a sword to surpass his brothers." Arius walked closer and held out his hand. "Please, let me look at the sword."

Kassia looked at his hand and she felt a resistant force in her arm. She held him the sword and as it left her hand Arius fell to his knees as his hand was weighed down from the sword.

"Holy fuck, that shit is heavy." He let go of the sword and rubbed his wrist looking back up at Kassia as she picked it back up with ease. "Hmph, just like you said, 'can't be used by no other.' Very interesting. So what are you going to do with it?"

Kassia looked down at the sword in her hand and suddenly she saw herself draw the sword back and impale Arius with it. She saw herself pull the sword out and taking a step to her right brining the it down onto her mother. The blood just dripped off the sword and she saw a smile on her face as she jumped down the cliff where Sephiroth had fallen.

"Um, well I don't really know." Kassia was worried about the image she had just seen. She could not make no sense from it. "…I've never been too much of a fan of blades, or even guns. Just not fare fight to me."

"Well in any case. Your mother and I were talking and we came up with a small plan. We decided that it would be a wise idea to go after Revee, only if he dies by Jassi's hands. The only thing that has to be decided is, will be help as well?"

Kassia had thought for a long time that she feels it to be a necessity to help the world, in some way possible. After the images she saw, she began to question those thoughts she had of helping. In the end she swept her thoughts just to the side and nodded her head, but will this effect her in the long run? "Alright, I'll help."

Jassi was happier now; getting a chance to fight along side her daughter. Though it does feel odd in some ways, she gets used to the ideas of fighting with her only daughter. With everything now understood, and a place to go, they had no point in staying any longer. Jassi turned to her lovers grave and smiled. No words left her lips but the smile was enough to say I love you.

They all left down on their chocobo's. Arius led them back out the crater, slowly, not to cause the chocobo's harm. The trip didn't take long, but when they finally got outside the wind had stopped and the air seemed thinner then usual. Quieter then it always was, Arius stood still and looked around. He seemed worried.

"The wind had stopped… danger I sense around us."

Jassi and Kassia looked all around, but saw nothing but white snow. Kassia took a step forward, feeling something push in on her chest.

"Something's coming… and it's all around us."

Arius drew a pair of black handguns that had a shiny tint to them. Jassi jumped off her chocobo and landed in a stance, while Kassia just sat, holding the sword loosely. Minutes passed and in the distance they began to hear howls and screeches. They looked confused but as they saw a monster jump over a hill it all came clear they were surrounded by monsters.

More and more monsters jumped over the hill as well as down cliff sides. Less then a hundred, the monsters looked fierce and hungry for something. Arius took a few shots and watched as his attack had done nothing serious to kill it. Shortly after they were forced to bunch closer, but Kassia suddenly leaped from her chocobo and ran forward and glaring over all the monsters that began to surround them all. She looked down at her sword and clenched it tightly. She could feel a strange power flow from the sword into her body, her head had a strong pain that was ignored. As she lifted the blade up and looked back at her mother and Arius and as her eyes were flickering uncontrollably and said, "Get down…."

They got down and watched Kassia swing her sword around in a circle that caused a force of wind to blow off from the blade and fly towards the monsters. They never had a chance as their bodies were burned instantly. As their dead bodies fell to the ground, Kassia's did too.

Looking around, Jassi and Arius were shocked at this glimpse of power. They walked to her side and Jassi knelt down by her side. She placed her fingers on her neck and was relived to feel a pulse. "She's alive, but unconscious… we have to get her some place warm or she will die from the cold."

Arius nodded and bent over picking her up in his arms and carried her to her waiting chocobo. He tied her secure on her and wrapped another rope around the chocobo's neck to help guide it to the village.

****


End file.
